A Superman in Full
by jrrm64
Summary: Au. A telling of how Superman became a Justice Leaguer and more. Eventually SM/WW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Twelve US Air Force F-35 Lightning jet fighters and eighteen F-22 Raptors now filled the sky above Metropolis attacking the invading troops of Darkseid. They had been scrambled from a nearby Air Force Station. Fifteen minutes earlier six boom tubes opened up and pockmarked the blue sky releasing a combination of parademons and elite guard to overwhelm the city. They began bringing destruction and chaos to the Big Apricot, the shining city.

From the twentieth story window of Perry White's office Clark Kent along with Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Cat Grant, and Perry White watched in horror as the battle unfolded. Clark's instinct was to join the fray and fight, but just last week his alter ego of Superman had been declared an enemy of the state after he escaped a military facility where they were attempting to torture him, as well as dissecting him to see what he was capable of. For now he fought against his instinct to protect Metropolis and its people.

The newly formed Justice League suddenly joined the fight. He watched as Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Stargirl, two Green Lanterns, and Shazam appeared out of nowhere to augment the air battle, while on the ground the Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, Fire, Ice, Elemental Woman, Catwoman, Katana, and Cyborg supplemented the three Ospreys full of marines that had landed and offloaded. Guilt began to gnaw away at Clark as he watched. Too many innocent lives were being taken, though, and too much destruction inflicted on the city.

As jet fighter after jet fighter was destroyed by these invaders, his muscles tightened. He could hear the voice of his biological father in his ear: _You must lead by example not as a dictator. _It was the government that called him an enemy of the state not the people. He couldn't stand by any longer and watch the carnage and destruction. Just then an image the size of thirty story building appeared in the sky. It was a grey colored granite face, red dead eyes imposing figure dressed in black.

"Citizens of earth, I am Darkseid. I am your conqueror and your new god. Do not resist me. If you do resist me then you will die," he spoke in a deep, emotionless voice.

So that was what a real dictator looked like. Clark stepped back. This was too much for him to watch, as Darkseid now unleashed his Furies, ten super powered females who appeared to love battle and blood. Once he had got to the stairwell, he used his heat vision to destroy a security camera then opened his shirt to reveal the House of El crest underneath. Touch it a certain way, he released nano-technology that began to form his Kryptonian armor, boots, and cape. Once he was dressed in the blue armor, red boots, and red cape with his yellow and red crest prominent on his chest, he sped through the stairwell at a speed only the Flash could rival until he was on the roof and in the air.

JLJLJL

Batman used three explosive batarangs to protect marines from parademons. The marine fire team fell back in a defensive position then two more fire teams joined them.

"Fall back," Batman ordered them.

"When did you get a commission?" asked one of the gunnery sergeants.

"It's for your safety," Batman stated.

"We don't retreat unless there is no alternative," barked the gunnery sergeant, who then looked at his fellow marines. "Let's kick some ass."

"Boooray," came the response.

The marines moved forward and opened fire on the coming parademons. Batman allowed himself a grim smile then looked up in the sky and was shocked at what he saw. The alien that the newspapers had nicknamed Superman had joined the battle and it was a chilling sight. Using his heat vision he cut a path through the parademons. He watched with fascination as Superman reached one of the super powered females and engaged her. She had an electrified whip, which she started to use on him. Instead of falling back, he got angry, grabbed the whip, pulled her towards him, and then he hit her with a right that sent her careening into more parademons. Just from that display alone, he was sure that this Superman's strength surpassed Shazam's and even Wonder Woman's.

From the little Batman researched this Superman, he knew that the government had overstepped their powers and took the alien prisoner. When they brought Lex Luthor in to torture and dissect Superman, he was tempted to get involved, but decided against it. He wanted to see how this Superman handled it. Superman escaped and then was declared a fugitive and enemy of the state.

An explosive arrow hit one of the parademons near Batman in the chest then it exploded. Batman brought his attention back to the fight as the Green Arrow came up beside him.

"Keep your mind in the game, Bats," the Arrow said.

"We have a new ally," Batman pointed out then he pointed up at Superman.

The Green Arrow watched Superman for a moment and whistled his approval.

"Son of a bitch packs a punch," he said.

"Kind of glad he's on our side for an enemy of the state," replied Batman.

"Didn't you used to be public enemy number one?" smiled Arrow.

"Get back to work," growled Batman.

JLJLJL

Wonder Woman used the swords Hephaestus made for her to battle Stompa and Gilotina. Even with her years of Amazonian training and the powers of a demigoddess, she was pushed to her limits against the two furies. One of her advantages in the fight was flight. The furies needed gravity discs in order to fly, so with a spin, a well placed kick, and one of her swords she destroyed the discs attached to Stompa's feet sending her falling to the ground. Now she could face Gilotina one on one.

Diana was about to attack Gilotina when a parademon came speeding out if nowhere and collided with Gilotina sending her and the parademon spiraling out if control towards the ground. With her temper on the rise, Diana turned to see who interrupted her fight and there he hovered in the air. It was the fugitive she had heard about from Steve called Superman. According to Steve he was an alien who was raised on earth. Diana didn't like someone interfering with her fight.

She was about to fly at him when she saw twenty parademons converge on him. Spinning like a top a hyper speed, he sent the parademons flying off in all directions. Once they were gone, he stopped spinning then targeted one of Darkseid's elite and rocketed off to engage him. Diana watched him. Her anger was dissipated and her curiosity at who this alien was now was heightened.

JLJLJL

From his throne room, Darkseid sat on his throne with Desaad and his son Kalibak standing on either side of them. He watched as his army of invaders was being routed by these strangely powered humans. But it was one in particular which held his attention; there was a Kryptonian among them. He had thought there were no more Kryptonians, but it appeared one more existed and he was magnificent.

"A Kryptonian," he sighed.

"Yes, my lord," said Desaad.

"So," growled Kalibak.

"Kryptonians on their home planet with a red sun were a remarkable people. They were strong, not like a New God, but strong and intelligent. They were one of the most ancient races and one of the most advanced. Yet, when a Kryptonian was under a yellow or orange sun their bodies processed the solar radiation making them equal if not greater than a New God," explained Darkseid then he turned to Desaad. "Recall the army. We are going to leave earth alone for now."

"Why, father?" demanded Kalibak.

With a flick of the back of his hand he sent Kalibak into the back wall. Kalibak struggled to get up. Once he was standing he walked back to the throne and bowed.

"I am sorry, father," he said.

"I do not have to explain myself but I will this once," said Darkseid. "I want the Kryptonian. He would be a prize, but first we need to find your sister who is still lost to us. I intend in mating her with the Kryptonian, so that I can have a proper heir."

"Yes, father."

"Now help Desaad recall the army. We need to start searching for your sister again," he ordered.

JLJLJL

The boom tubes closed as Darkseid's minions retreated. The damage done to Metropolis was deep. Ten buildings were completely demolished, while others were damaged to the point that first responders needed to save lives. Most of the Justice League and the military immediately went into search and rescue mode, though Wonder Woman, Shazam, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart sought out Superman.

Clark hovered far above the city scanning the damage done to Metropolis. The Justice Leaguers flew to where he hovered. Hal Jordan took the lead even though no one appointed him to lead.

"Hey, Big Boy, thanks for the help, but aren't you a fugitive?" he asked him.

Clark looked at him for a moment but didn't answer. He was now twenty-two years old and had been Superman for less than a year. In that time Clark realized that the caution his father Jonathan Kent had taught him was better than the self confidence he suffered from when he first started. He continued to stare at Jordan.

"I am Diana of Themyscira. What is your name?" asked Diana.

"Kal-El of Krypton," he smiled.

Clark couldn't help the smile, as she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With a perfect feminine form, long black hair, perfect olive skin, full lips, and azure colored eyes, she was flawless.

"You should come with us. Maybe we can clear up the misunderstanding you have with the government, so you can stop be a fugitive," offered John Stewart.

"The government captured me by using a combination of gas grenades with sedatives capable of killing elephants and sonic weapons that screwed with my senses. They then proceeded to attempt to experiment, torture, and dissect me to no avail while pumping more of the sedative into my cell until I regained my senses and my body became used to the sedative then I broke out of their specially designed cell. I'm not a fugitive, and I am not coming with you," Superman stated calmly and coldly.

"_Batman to Wonder Woman, back off Superman. I know what happened to him and he is not a fugitive. Don't back him into a corner because I assume that he'll revolt against such actions," _came a message to Diana in her ear bud communicator.

"I recommend you come with us. We outnumber you," said Shazam.

Shazam had bolts of lightning that occasionally surrounded him like a nimbus. He assumed that his powers were magical based, which he didn't like. The two green lanterns Clark understood that their power came from their rings which were created by the Guardians. The one he wasn't sure of was Diana of Themyscira, though he knew Themyscira was Amazonian in origin.

"No, but thank you for the offer," he replied with a smirk.

Shazam started to move closer to Clark. There were times that Diana felt Shazam was a child in a man's body as he allowed his ego to get in the way of things in a puerile way.

"I'm not impressed by you," Shazam said trying to impress his fellow leaguers.

"I thought you had the Wisdom of Solomon," stated Clark.

"I do," grinned Shazam.

He now hovered so close to Clark that he felt his breath on his face. His olfactory picked up the scent of pizza and Chocolate on his breath. Clark slowly shook his head.

"Too bad that you don't use it," Clark said then with speed that Shazam couldn't match he gave him the back of his hand sending him tumbling in the air.

The Lanterns and Diana looked at Shazam fly off for miles before he stopped his momentum. They turned to face Superman but he was gone.

"Damn, he is fast. I mean he is Barry fast," said Hal.

"Next time we meet him I suggest we are less aggressive. He has a chip on his shoulder from what the DOD did to him," said John.

Diana remained quiet. She wasn't sure if he wasn't another Heracles or something more, something better. It was too early to tell. Shazam rejoined him.

"Where is he?" asked Shazam.

"He's gone," said Diana.

"Ran, huh? Smart move because now I'm pissed," said Shazam.

"What are you twelve?" groaned Hal.

"No, I'm older than that," sniffed Shazam.

John shook his head then said, "Let's get to work on clean up."

JLJLJL

Clark entered the Daily Planet running slightly late, which was unusual for him. Lois was at her desk. She stared at him for a moment. He looked today much like he looked most days dressed in cargo pants, a white oxford dress shirt that was two sizes too big and rumpled, faded leather bomber's jacket, a messenger bag across his shoulder, out of style glasses, and mussed up, unruly black hair. In some ways he was attractive, very attractive, but there was something about his brooding intensity that told her that he'd make a horrible boyfriend. He got to his desk and put down his bag and took off his jacket.

"Help a little old lady across the street this morning, Smallville," she said teasing him.

"I was up late last night finishing off my piece on a slum lord," he said.

"Do you ever have fun, Clark?"

He looked over at her and smiled, "No."

"Just as I thought," she said then looked at him deeply with her violet eyes.

Clark felt as if he was being studied and suddenly felt exposed. Lois was always the one he feared who would see through his disguise. He waited for her to speak.

"I know Cat has a crush on you, but I don't understand it, Smallville," she smiled.

"Thanks, Lois," he said then he stood up. "I need coffee."

He walked away. Heading into the break room, he slowed himself to open up his senses and stop overly focusing. Suddenly, he heard and smelled what felt like everyone and everything in the city. Strains and melodies of music blended together so he heard Hip Hop with Heavy Metal and Bossa Nova with some classical and pop standards all mixed in making one dysfunctional and headache inducing song. Someone ate egg salad while someone ate a burger and then there was the stench of death mixed with a hint of sex and people sweating while they worked out. Quickly, he refocused until he heard one heartbeat clearly and smelled the coffee in the coffee pot. The heartbeat belonged to Jimmy.

"Hey, CK," Jimmy greeted as he poured a cup of coffee. "Late night and you?"

"Yeah, late one," he said.

Jimmy moved away, so Clark could pour himself a cup of coffee. He did so then added half and half along with four sugars.

"I hate a date with a redhead. It's funny I thought together that we looked like Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy," he joked.

"You should have taken pictures," smiled Clark at his friend.

"Did I tell you that I'm taking a course in working a camera? I might be going from photographer to cameraman soon," he smiled.

"Sounds good, Jimmy," he said. "I better get my article to Perry so he can read it."

"Later, CK."

By one o'clock Clark finished his work on the landlord and was now working on his bi-weekly addition to the on-line addition of the Daily Planet. In many ways he was better known for his acerbic and caustic observations in Kent's Corner then his investigative journalism.

As he leaned back in chair, he suddenly heard a sharp noise that hurt his ears. Flinching, he noticed no one else was bothered then it became clear why.

"_Superman, it is Batman. I wish to meet with you. I'm in Metropolis visiting. I suggest midnight in Centennial Park on the bridge over the Duck Pond. No trap, just talk." _

The Batman had used a frequency that his ears would pick up and not a normal human ear. Clark's interest was piqued.

JLJLJL

Clark flew over Centennial Park double checking that he wasn't about to be set up. He then checked the skies for miles and saw nothing to concern him. Focusing in on the bridge over the Duck Pond he saw a lone, figure in black standing in the middle of the bridge. Slowly, he descended until he was standing behind Batman.

"I'm glad you showed up," rasped Batman.

He turned around and faced Clark. Clark could have easily looked to see who the man was behind the cowl but he decided to allow the man his privacy.

"What did you want?" Clark asked him.

"Just to talk," said Batman.

"Talk."

"I know you aren't an enemy of the state, Superman. A.R.G.U.S. was behind your detention. Its Director Amanda Waller acts as a friend to the Justice League, even supplying us with a liaison in Colonel Trevor, but she distrusts metahumans and aliens. She believes that they need to be controlled," explained Batman. "You were not part of the league so she thought she could get the military involved in your capture in order to see what makes you tick. I think she wanted to either clone you in order to have a controllable super powered being or find a way to control you."

"You aren't a metahuman," Clark stated.

"How do you know?" asked Batman.

"Deductive reasoning. You referenced aliens and metahumans as they not we and you wear some serious high tech body armor. I assume the armor is to protect you from serious injury. You also carry an array of non-lethal weapons and small explosives," Clark pointed out.

"You wear armor," countered Batman.

"I don't need it. The armor I wear is from my home planet Krypton and is genetically coded to me. It has many functions but I don't really use them. I don't need them," stated Clark.

"Then why wear it?" asked Batman.

"An homage to a dead race. Krypton no longer exists. My father sent me to this planet when I was an infant. Krypton exploded due to an environmental disaster," Superman told him.

"Why the S on your chest? You like the nickname Superman," said Batman.

"Not an S. It is Kryptonian script. It's the crest for the House of El, which I am the last member of. My Kryptonian name is Kal-El. The House of El was considered a noble house of Krypton and my father was considered one of the planets greatest scientists. My mother was also a scientist," Clark explained.

"You are giving me a great deal of information," remarked Batman. "Why?"

"Call it an act of trust," said Superman.

"When the White Martians attacked why didn't you join us? The Justice League was formed to deal with their invasion. We would have lost if it weren't for J'onn J'onzz," stated Batman.

"My powers were developing. They still are. I fought the White Martians but from the shadows."

Batman was fascinated now by Superman. He estimated his age at 22, no more than a year younger than him. When he got the chance he'd speak to J'onn about Krypton to see if he knew anything about this alien race. Batman offered Clark his right hand for a handshake. Clark shook it.

"I offer you an ally if you need one," offered Batman.

"I think I would like that," said Clark. "I don't trust your fellow leaguers, though."

"I offered my alliance not theirs," growled Batman.

Clark smiled.

"To quite a famous movie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Clark.

"I don't watch movies," replied Batman.

Superman laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Batman stood stoically beside a gargoyle on the top of building housing a life insurance company in the business section of Gotham. It was one in the morning on a moonless night with a navy blue sky and only a few pin pricks of light representing stars. Exhaling a stream of steam from his mouth, he had finished his patrol of the streets in his Batmobile, which was part Lamborghini and part tank, and now he had taken to the buildings looking for trouble. Now he stood in the cold, a sentential looking for trouble.

"Hey, Bruce," came a familiar voice.

Bruce turned and saw Superman hovering just above the roof. His distinctive red cape moved gracefully in the wind as a strong wind blew. For the last nine months the two men had been working together off and on developing an alliance and a friendship. They had exchanged identities when Bruce guessed who Superman really was. Clark used his x-ray vision, something else Batman was surprised to find out he possessed, and checked out the face under the cowl.

"How's Kara doing?" Bruce asked.

"Still adjusting to a different world and different circumstances," he said. "She has a lot to get used to."

"She learn English yet?"

"Of course," smiled Clark. "It took her five days to master English. She also speaks Italian, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, and French. She is from the House of El."

Bruce chuckled without humor. He was used to Clark being a polyglot. Besides having an eidetic memory, he was blessed with a Kryptonian intellect, maybe even the equal of his father, Jor-El.

"Where is she staying?" asked Bruce.

"My Fortress of Solitude," answered Clark. "She hasn't really got used to her increase in strength yet or her heat vision or flight or hearing and sense of smell."

"I'd love to see that Fortress of yours someday," said Bruce.

"And I'd love to see your Batcave," countered Clark.

"In time," said Bruce. "Why are you here, Kent?"

"I need to set up and identity for Kara. I was hoping you could help me since you have experience setting up airtight false identities," explained Clark.

"Will Kara Kent do?" he asked.

"It'll do."

"I heard that Morgan Edge has bought the Daily Planet and added it to his media holdings. How do you like working for him?" asked Bruce.

"I don't. I handed in my resignation. Cat Grant and I are starting a news blog."

"Tough way to earn money without an angel backing you," said Bruce.

"I know, but I refuse to work for Edge. He's actually starting a cable news channel out of the Daily Planet building," said Clark. "Lois is going to be his VP of New Media in charge of the cable channel. She's a good journalist wasted running a news channel."

"You still have feelings for her," observed Bruce.

"No," replied Clark. "She's seeing a hot shot correspondent that Edge hired for the news channel. Lois is just a friend."

"You don't date much, do you, Kent?" Bruce grimly smiled.

Clark landed on the roof finally.

"When can you have the documents for me for Kara?" he asked.

"A week. You'll have everything from birth certificate to passport and license. How old is she?" he asked.

"Eighteen," he answered.

"She should go to college," said Bruce.

"Kara would be bored by college. She has a Kryptonian high school education which is equivalent to a master's degree here," said Clark.

"I was thinking of the opportunities for her to fit in and even date," said Bruce.

"She needs more control before she can date," sighed Clark.

Bruce nodded then asked, "Aren't you cold?"

Clark grinned, "No. It seems I'm immune to weather."

Bruce made a mental note. Slowly, he was putting a dossier together on Superman. Even though he trusted the man, Batman didn't completely trust anyone, except those he considered family.

"I have your number, Kent. I'll call you when the papers are ready," said Bruce.

"Thank you, Bruce."

Clark rocketed off. With a sonic boom he was gone. Batman took a communicator/recording device.

"Add immune to weather to his power," he spoke into it then put it away and returned to his duty.

JLJLJL

Bruce was late for a meeting in the New Hall of Justice, the land based headquarters for the Justice League. The Hall of Justice was located in DC. In his Batman garb, Bruce entered the Hall, past security, and made his way to the main conference room where a meeting of board members was taking place. Putting in his personal code, the conference door opened and he entered to hear John Stewart speaking.

"It appears that Metropolis' mayor has embraced Superman after Darkseid's invasion, ignoring his standing as a fugitive. He's become that city's protector and hero," John pointed out.

The Green Lanterns rotated their board membership according to who was active on earth at the moment. Bruce had it on good authority that all of earth's Green Lanterns were currently on earth. Hal Jordan was recuperating from injuries; Kyle Rayner was on vacation; and Guy Gardner was on a leave of absence.

"We should keep him on our Watch List," said Hawkman.

"I agree," add Hawkwoman.

Bruce sat down. He nodded to Diana, who gave him a smile. Arthur and Mera sat side by side. The Flash sat there at this semi-round table that was large enough for fifteen or better eating power bar after power bar, as he metabolized calories so quickly. Next was the Green Arrow and sat beside the Black Canary, mainly because she was elected chairwoman and he wanted to date with her, and finally Shazam, who looked bored.

"Shall we take a vote on that?" asked Black Canary.

"I'm willing to give the boy in blue a break," said the Arrow. "He showed some serious skills when Darkseid attack and he fought for the right side."

"If we have a vote then I abstain," Bruce spoke up.

"Why would you abstain, Batman?" asked Diana.

"Because over the several months I have developed a working relationship with Superman," stated Bruce. "I consider him… a friend."

"Batman has a friend," chuckled Green Arrow. "There is hope for Bats yet. He actually may have a heart."

"How can you be friends with him?" asked Shazam.

"Because the government overstepped their authority in taking him in and doing what they did to him," said Bruce. "We all know that A.R.G.U.S. is capable of it."

"We shouldn't make any accusations, Batman, unless you have proof. Steve has been good to us," argued Diana.

"I'll bring my files the next time," smirked Bruce.

"I don't trust A.R.G.U.S.," said the Green Arrow. "I'd like to see those files."

"You don't trust anything that is government run or sanctioned," pointed out John Stewart.

"No, I don't," grinned the Arrow.

"Well, I had Hal check with the Guardians about Krypton and Kryptonians before he came home and it's kind of fascinating," said John.

"What did they have to say?" asked Diana.

"Krypton was destroyed twenty-three years ago. Kryptonians were an ancient race, one of the most advanced races. Two thousand ago they were a space faring race. The Daxam are descended from Kryptonian colonists. It seems about 1500 years ago they became isolationist and stopped their space program," John told them.

"Why did they become isolationists?" asked Bruce.

"It seems one of their colonies was wiped out and they aftereffect was for the ruling Houses to vote to stop colonizing and exploration of space," answered John.

Suddenly, J'onn J'onzz phased through the door and re-solidified. Everyone turned and stared at him. The green skinned alien bowed to the board.

"I hate to interrupt but through my telepathy I picked up that you were discussing Kryptonians. I have had experience with them," he said.

"No offense, Lantern, but I'd like to hear what J'onn has to say rather than the Guardians," said the Arrow.

"I'd like to hear J'onn, too," said Bruce.

"I have no problem with that," said John.

"What do you know about the Kryptonians?" asked Diana.

"They lived under a red sun. As a race they were strong, three times or more stronger than a human, and long lived, and they culture was highly advanced. Under a yellow or orange sun, their bodies metabolized the solar radiation giving them increased powers. Many races were jealous of their advancements and their abilities under a yellow or orange sun. As a race they were broken up into four classes: The Science Class, The Artists class, The Warrior Class, and The Worker Class," explained J'onn.

"How was it decided that you belonged in a class?" asked Bruce.

"The birthing matrix. Parents would have the egg fertilized in vitro and the child would be grown through the matrix. When the fetus reached six months the matrix would check its DNA. According to its DNA, it would be adjusted and then born into a class," J'onn told them.

"That doesn't sound like fun," remarked the Arrow.

Bruce glared at him.

"It was efficient. Kryptonians were efficient. They were also an aloof race and preferred logic over emotion," J'onn replied.

"How do you know so much about them?" asked Diana.

"Before I came to earth, I spent some time on Krypton. I was given sanctuary by the House of El. Jor-El, who was Krypton's greatest scientist and one of their greatest of all time, was the head of the house. He showed me great kindness," stated J'onn.

Bruce knew that Clark's real name was Kal-El. He was the last member of the House of El. Diana also remembered that Superman introduced himself as Kal-El.

"This Superman is named Kal-El," she spoke up.

"When I stayed with Jor-El, he explained to me that he thought that the birthing matrix was holding back the natural evolutionary instincts of the Kryptonian genome. He theorized that a natural birth might produce an even stronger more adaptable Kryptonian. I believe this Kal-El is Jor-El and his wife Lara's son," he stated.

"And this Supergirl?" asked John.

"The younger female is also from the House of El. Her appearance makes me believe that she is related to Jor-El's brother Zor-El," J'onn explained.

"Well the Guardians would like to know what Kryptonian databases and technology that he and his cousin have," said John. "They believe Kryptonian technology should be under their protection so that no one can use it for evil purposes."

"Yeah, Lantern, why don't you ask him for his property," chuckled the Green Arrow. "I want to see that."

"Hal, Simon Baz, Kyle, Guy, and I have been tasked to speak to him," said John.

"That explains the real reason why you are all on earth," said Bruce.

"Let me talk to him," rasped Bruce.

"You are not part of the Corp, Batman. The Guardians gave us orders," said John.

"I'm trying to save you from embarrassment, John," said Bruce.

"Really," smiled John.

The thought of five Green Lanterns not being able to handle one being amused John.

"He has been raised on this planet since he was a child. His body is suffused with yellow sun solar radiation. If he was a Daxamite, I'd say you could handle him, but he's Kryptonian," said Bruce.

"I recommend you let Batman talk to him. We don't want violence, John. Think about the collateral damage a fight between you five and Superman could cause," said the Black Canary.

"She's right," said Arthur, who had remained silent for most of the meeting as usual. "Violence should be avoided."

"I have to agree with that," said Flash. "Metropolis is still dealing with the destruction done by the Darkseid invasion. We didn't get the blame for that because it was an alien invasion, but this will be blamed for."

"I don't like Batman seeing him alone," said John.

"I will go with him," said Diana.

"I would like to be part of the meeting, also," said J'onn.

Batman was scowling under his cowl. He would have preferred to deal with Clark alone, but this had become a league matter, so he had to play by league rules.

"I agree. I'll make arrangements for a meeting," said Bruce.

"Satisfied?" the Black Canary asked John Stewart.

He nodded yes.

"Well, I should go and let you continue your meeting," said J'onn, who then phased through the door leaving the room.

"Okay, what's next because I'm getting hungry?" said the Flash.

JLJLJL

Bruce called Clark and arranged for them to meet at Wayne Manor since Diana knew his secret identity and he was sure that J'onn J'onzz knew his identity since he was such a powerful telepath. In a pair of charcoal grey pants, white linen dress shirt, and black cashmere cardigan, Bruce waited for his guests in his library. As he sat at the desk reviewing information on his tablet, Alfred came into the library.

"Master Timothy is in bed and Master Richard called to say he would be patrolling tonight for you," said Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Shall I get some refreshments ready for your guests?" he asked.

"I know Diana likes green tea with honey. J'onn is addicted to Oreos and milk and I haven't a clue what Clark likes," said Bruce.

"I shall get some snacks together," said Alfred, who then left.

Bruce continued to look over his intel. It appeared that the Penguin was using his restaurant/night club as a front for a very profitable fencing of stolen items business. He'd have Tim gather more intel on it, while he concentrated on the whereabouts of Dr. Jonathan Crane. Suddenly, there was a whoosh of wind in his library and then Superman in full armor was standing in front of his desk.

"I have a doorbell," Bruce said.

"I don't like to wait outside of front doors dressed in my armor," said Clark. "People tend to notice me."

"I own the grounds around the mansion for ten square miles. No one would see you," replied Bruce.

The doorbell rang and Clark turned and used his x-ray vision to see who was at the door.

"Wonder Woman in civilian clothes and a man in a trench coat and wearing a fedora are at your door," Clark informed him.

"Alfred will let them in," Bruce told him.

Bruce turned off his tablet and placed it on top of the desk. He noticed Clark was still looking in the direction of the front door. Of course, it was through several walls. Bruce smiled.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" remarked Bruce.

Clark turned his head and looked at Bruce. He was smiling. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"The man with her is an alien," said Clark.

"How do you know?" asked Bruce.

"He has two hearts and organs that humans don't have," Clark told him.

Bruce grinned. He respected Clark's remarkable gifts. The door to the library opened and in walked Diana and J'onn in disguise.

"You can shape shift, J'onn. He knows that you are an alien," said Bruce, as he stood up.

J'onn shifted into the form is usually took, which was a refined version of his real form. He nodded towards Clark. Diana found herself looking from Clark to Bruce. They were both handsome men with Bruce being more rugged and this Superman being more classically handsome, almost pretty. Both of them had black hair, blue eyes, and perfect physiques. Bruce was six foot two with thicker muscles, though not so thick that he lost his agility. Hal Jordan once remarked that he was built like a linebacker. This Superman was an inch or two taller than Bruce and his muscles were defined more yet lithe. He was like an ancient Greek statue of Apollo come to life. What she found most fascinating were the differences in their eyes. Bruce's blue eyes were dark, the color of blueberries, and gave nothing away, while Superman's were cerulean, open, and expressive.

"Diana, you're staring at my guest," Bruce said with a hint of amusement.

She almost blushed as she turned her head away.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you, Kal-El," said J'onn. "I knew your father Jor-El."

"My Kryptonian father," Clark said in surprise. "How?"

"He offered me sanctuary for a time while I search for a new planet I could call a new home. You see my world, my people, are all dead. I am the last of my kind, also," J'onn told him.

"I'd like to talk to you," said Clark.

"It would be a pleasure," said J'onn. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Were you brought to life in the birthing matrix or a free birth?" he asked.

"Free birth," answered Clark, surprised by the question.

"Was your father's theory right?" he asked.

"Yes, it was. In my Fortress of Solitude there is a representation of my father, an AI with his knowledge and personality. The AI explained to me how I am different from other Kryptonians," explained Clark.

"What are some of the differences?" Bruce asked instead of J'onn. It was an opportunity to get more intel on Clark.

"I absorb solar radiation more efficiently," said Clark. "Kara will never be as strong as me. First, I've been here since I was a child and two, my body process the solar radiation more efficiently."

"Anything else?" asked Bruce.

Clark smiled and looked at him then said, "You are keeping a file on me, aren't you?"

"I'd be a fool not to, Cl… Superman," said Bruce. "If you ever go rogue then I need to know how to stop you."

Clark grinned then said, "I'll tell you when we are alone. You know I trust you."

Bruce nodded.

"The Green Lanterns were tasked by the Guardians on OA to speak to you about Kryptonian databases and technology," said Diana.

"What do they want to know?" asked Clark.

"They want you to hand over all Kryptonian databases and technology," Bruce said with a smirk.

"When the Guardians become Kryptonians then I'll be glad to share Kryptonian databases and technology with them," said Clark.

"They believe that the technology is too advanced to be hands of one person. They want to keep it safe on OA," said Diana.

"It belongs to the House of El and I am the House of El. It goes nowhere," Clark stated coldly.

Diana felt her anger start to rise. She was an Amazon princess and deserved more respect than he was giving her. They stared at each other. Both J'onn and Bruce could read the situation.

"Do you intend on sharing Kryptonian tech with earth?" asked Bruce.

"When I think they are ready and can handle it then I'll share the technology," answered Clark.

Alfred entered pushing a tray with tea, milk, Oreos, and some finger sandwiches on it. The four heroes stopped and looked at him.

"Refreshments are served," he said.

"Oreos," smiled J'onn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clark couldn't get his mind off the beautiful Amazonian princess. Easily, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. In his Clark Kent self, he had developed the personality trait of being awkward and aloof with beautiful women, but never had he felt like that as Superman. Her grace and presence made him truly feel like the son of farmers. Never in his life had a woman had this effect on him. Just being in her presence made him feel as if she was royalty and he was a commoner, the last son of the House of El a commoner.

According to Bruce she was the daughter of Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira and the Olympian Zeus. Clark wasn't one to believe in mythological gods and goddesses, so he subscribed to Bruce's theory. Like the New Gods, Bruce theorized that the Greek Gods and Goddesses were advanced races. At some time Zeus and the rest of his race decided to set themselves up as deities and enjoyed the role. Diana prayed to them.

However you justified it, Princess Diana had powers that pushed even his own powers. He could tell that he got under her skin easily, as Superman, though. But then again Bruce had mentioned that she had a bit of temper, and that it was easily aroused. It already seemed to Clark that he could anger her quicker than normal. Clark wasn't sure if he liked the fact he could get under her skin so easily, but he was sure that he liked the way she called him Kal.

"You done with the web design, Clark," Cat brought him out of his thoughts.

"Um… almost," he answered.

"I can't wait for it to be done," she mumbled.

He had volunteered to design and set up their website mainly because it was an easy task for him. Ever since he discovered his own Kryptonian space ship, which his parents hid for all the right reasons, as well as the abandoned Kryptonian space ship that dated back to their colonial days, his baseline knowledge had increased tenfold. His space ship upgraded the computers and databases of the older ship and both became the basis of Fortress of Solitude. His father Jor-El had stored vast amounts of Kryptonian knowledge in his ship's computer. Weekend after weekend he drank in that knowledge allowing his eidetic memory to assimilate it.

"I really can't wait to get our site up, so maybe we can start earning some money," Cat remarked. "Do you know that TMZ offered me a gig when they heard I felt the Daily Planet?"

"Really?" he replied.

"They wanted me for their TV show," she said, "but I'd rather do this with you, Clark."

"I'm glad, Cat."

They had decided to work out of their apartments until they could afford office space. Cat had showed up this morning with coffee and muffins and had read magazines while he worked. He'd finished the design and the completed the website about fifteen minutes after he started, but he had delayed and looked business so Cat wouldn't become suspicious of him having done it so fast. Now that it was three and half hours later and he was starting to get hungry for lunch, Clark decided to tell her that it was finished.

Turning his laptop so that Cat could see it, he smiled and made a tada sound.

"I'm done," he told her,

"Really?" she beamed from the sofa putting down a magazine she had brought with her.

"Yes, really. We just need a name like you promised and I can set up the name as our domain name and we are in business," he said.

"I've thought about it and I think we should call out site ClarkandCatropolis," she said with a big smile. "You handle news and sports and I handle infotainment just like we agreed."

Clark cringed at the name but he didn't argue with it. He was already feeling guilt that Cat had quit her job to do this site with him. At least the name sounded somewhat memorable, he thought. She could have come up with something worse than that.

"Well, we can start getting to work," Clark smiled.

"I need a celebrity to interview," said Cat.

"Uh huh," replied Clark.

JLJLJL

Diana was using one of the training rooms in the Hall of Justice in order to sharpen her skills. Sans sword and lasso, she faced down five fighting drones that were designed to push Shazam. With grace, skill, and prices she dismantled the five drones leaving debris on the training room floor. A smile of satisfaction crossed her face. As her old teacher Philippus used to tell her: In battle you need to think, as losing your temper will give your opponent the advantage. It was a lesson she still struggled with.

As she stood over her handiwork, her mind drifted to thoughts of Superman. At first she found him rude and aloof, but as the evening progressed and the conversation turned away from talk of Kryptonian technology, he warmed up and became more appealing. Bruce and Kal, which was Kryptonian name, bantered easily with each other. It was surprising to see Bruce get along so well with someone. She even found her heart touched when J'onn spoke to Kal about his Kryptonian parents who he had never met. There were times that his eyes misted over and Diana found herself almost moved to tears herself.

"Diana," John Stewart's voice came over the intercom, "Can I speak to you?"

She looked up at the observation area to see John in his Green Lantern uniform standing behind the glass. Nodding yes, she walked over to the door and opened it. Grabbing a towel from the bench, Diana wiped herself down. John came walking down the corridor. She could tell that John was annoyed.

"I heard about last night," he started. "I still believe we Lanterns should have confronted him. I know you said he won't budge on his decision not to give his technology and databases to the Guardians, but the Guardians think it is important he be convinced."

"John, the technology and databases belongs to him and his cousin. They are the last Kryptonians. They believe themselves the caretakers of the technology and databases," she stated.

"But can they be trusted?" he asked.

"If you were to attempt to take anything by force, I believe Batman and J'onn would side with Superman. Both of them appear to trust him. I do not want to see the league splintered over this issue. I agree with them. Kryptonians should be allowed to hold onto their own culture and science," Diana stated.

"I'll have Guy head back to OA to report," said John. "He's been grumbling about having nothing to do on earth."

"I'll talk to Batman, gain. Maybe we can invite this Superman to the Hall of Justice or the Watchtower to meet with us. If he says yes, you can speak to him there, but I wouldn't make any demands, John, though, when you meet him," said Diana.

"I understand, Diana. Thank you," he said and strode away.

Suddenly, Diana was in the mood to talk to Batman now and discuss inviting Superman to meet the league. She headed back towards the elevator to go to the monitoring room to find out when Batman would be on Duty.

JLJLJL

Unable to sleep Clark stood on top of the Wayne Corp Building in Metropolis with the wind whipping his cape around. Visibility was almost nil as a blizzard shut down the city. The howling wind and insular effect of the snow acted almost as a relief for his hearing. Instead of having to overly focus in order to deal with sounds and smells, he just stood there and listened to the wind allowing this winter storm to be a respite.

Suddenly, his hearing picked up an emergency call from an airplane in distress. He knew that Metropolis International was shutdown, so a plane in distress was a plane in jeopardy. He rocketed off the building and up until he cleared the snow and the clouds. He hovered in the tropopause and scanned the horizon until he found the plane then he focused in on listening into the cockpit.

"Mayday, mayday, we are low on fuel and have to land," the pilot stated.

"Why are you heading to Metropolis International? We are closed," responded the tower.

"We had engine trouble over the Atlantic and now have a fuel shortage," explained pilot. "Baltimore, Philly, Boston, New York, and Providence were also son snowed in."

"We are attempting to clear a runway, but we are having trouble. Don't make an attempt to land yet. Repeat, don't make an attempt to land yet," the tower informed him.

Clark shook his head. The plane definitely needed his assistance. He flew directly at the plane and kept pace with the plane as the two pilots and navigator stared at him through the window.

"Do you see this?" asked the pilot of his compatriots.

"Yeah, and I think I just soiled my pants," said the co-pilot.

Clark gestured to let them that he was going to land the plan for them. They continued to stare at him not really believing what they were seeing. Even though metahumans had made an appearance about ten years ago, it was overwhelming to see one flying right in front of them.

"Isn't that Superman?" asked the navigator.

"Yeah, sure, that's what we'll call him," mumbled the pilot.

"I heard he was a fugitive from the law."

"It looks like he wants to land us," said the co-pilot. "Should we let him do it?"

"Can he do that?" asked the navigator.

"I have no fucking idea," replied the pilot, "but what do we have to lose."

Clark gave the thumbs up. The pilot for lack of a better response responded by giving him a thumbs up. This was now in the hands of God and Superman.

"Al, tell the tower that Superman is landing us," the pilot said. "I really don't want to explain this to the tower."

In what the pilot and his crew thought a display of unfathomable strength Clark took the weight of the plane on his shoulders and began to descend. The pilot lessened the engines in response to Clark placing their lives in his hands. For Clark this was a logistical problem more than a physical one. The weight of the plane didn't even strain his muscles. Viewing the airport, he was they were making an attempt to clear a runway in the blizzard, but it was futile. Clark flew the plane to one of the runways closest to a terminal and since though it was covered in snow, he used his heat vision to melt away some of the snow then he gently placed it down. Luckily, the pilot put the wheels down. Clark flew over to the pilot's window. He smiled and nodded then he flew off.

"I need a drink," said the pilot.

"First round is on me," said the co-pilot.

"That was cool," said the navigator.

Both the co-pilot and pilot looked at him as if he was an idiot.

JLJLJL

Dressed for winter, even though he wasn't bothered by the cold or heat, Clark walked down the street carrying a bag of fresh bagels he bought from a deli in his neighborhood of Hell's Gate. The area he lived in was considered up and coming which meant it was still affordable as it was about to be gentrified and have the rents go sky high. Stopping at the brownstone he rented an apartment out of, he noticed a limo double parked outside of his apartment building. Clark headed into the building and up the stairs to his fifth floor apartment.

Getting to his apartment door, Clark heard a heartbeat in his apartment. He used his x-ray vision to check his place out and was surprised to see Bruce in his living room. He opened the door to face Bruce Wayne, who was wearing a black cashmere overcoat, a black suit, blue dress shirt, and red silk tie.

"What are you doing here, Bruce?" asked Clark.

"Offer a friend a cup of coffee," said Bruce.

"Take your coat off and I'll you a cup," said Clark.

Bruce took off his overcoat and tossed it on the sofa then he sat down beside it. Clark headed into the kitchen. Once there, he put the bag of bagels down and used his super speed to prepare the hot water and the French press. Heating up the hot water with his heat vision, he took off his leather jacket and then poured the water into the French press. Next, he carried a tray with the French press, two mugs, a sugar bowl, creamer, and two spoons, and placed it down on the coffee table in front of Bruce.

"So, why are you here?" Clark asked.

"To offer you an invitation from the Justice League to visit either the Watchtower or the Hall of Justice," he stated.

"Why?"

"It's time we get to know each other in order to end any animosity between us," said Bruce.

"This doesn't sound like you, Bruce," said Clark, as he pushed down the coffee then poured his friend a mug.

"It was Diana's idea," said Bruce. "J'onn seconded it. I think it isn't a bad idea, though we have to be careful. The Lanterns are still under orders to secure Kryptonian tech and databases."

"Intergalactic cops," smiled Clark.

Bruce sampled the coffee and smiled.

"Alfred would approve," he remarked.

"It's a blend of Italian and Sumatra," grinned Clark.

"I looked into your lease of your farm," Bruce stated.

When his parents died in a car accident, Clark arranged to keep the farm by leasing it to a larger farm. The house was left alone, which allowed him to visit it now and then. It was the money from the lease that he was using for the startup of Cat and his blog. He stared at Bruce and tried not to look irritated that Bruce looked into his fiancés.

"Why did you do that, Bruce?" he asked.

"Because you are a journalist not a businessman. I am a businessman," smirked Bruce.

"Okay, tell me about my lease," Clark sighed.

"You could have gotten at least thirty percent more," he started. "In three months the lease has an out coming up. I'd like to make you an offer."

"I'm listening," said Clark.

"Wayne Ag will buy you out of your lease and you'll sign a lease with Wayne Ag and your farm will become part of our organic farm products farms. You'll be given a better lease deal and a thousand shares of Wayne Class B stocks," offered Bruce.

"Sounds too good," said Clark.

"Don't worry about it, Kent; I'll make a profit," said Wayne. "What do you say?"

"I'd be a fool not to take you up on the offer," said Clark.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Are you coming to the Justice League for a visit?"

"Yes," sighed Clark.

"J'onn tends to stay on the Watchtower, so I recommend you visit there," suggested Bruce.

"Agreed. You arrange the day and time and I'll be there," said Clark.

"We have portals located in key cities and places…"

"Bruce, I'll just fly up to the Watchtower. The state of the art space station does have a landing bay or hatch door somewhere," he said with a grin.

"Knock and we'll let you in," said Bruce. "Now I flew in this morning and didn't have time for breakfast. Care to join me for breakfast?" Bruce asked.

"I have fresh bagels, cream cheese, and lox, if you are interested?" asked Clark.

Bruce sipped the coffee then said, "Let's eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Diana noticed Flash was standing at one of the observation windows on the moon side of the station. He looked to be staring intently at something, so she started to walk towards him.

"Flash, is there a problem out there?" she asked.

"Nay, I'm just… impressed. Really impressed," he said.

She came up beside him and looked out the window to see that Superman was floating in space looking as if he was resting. Diana found herself staring at him, as he drifted there with a smile on his face. Both of them now stared at him.

"I wonder what he is doing?" she asked.

"He looks happy," said Flash.

"He's absorbing solar radiation," rasped Batman, who had quietly come up behind them.

Flash almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned and faced Batman, while Diana didn't even move.

"Really?" said the Flash.

"What are we looking at?" asked Hal Jordan, who noticed the crowd as he walked by.

"Superman," answered Flash.

Hal came walking over and looked out of the window. He shook his head as he stared at the man of steel.

"How tall is he? Six two?" asked Hal.

"Six four," answered Batman.

"Well, he doesn't look that tall," said Hal as he straightened his spine and stood as tall as he could. "I bet you have a dossier on him with all his strengths and weaknesses."

"I have a dossier on all of us," growled Batman.

Hall looked at him and shook his head then said, "Is your friend going to come in or not?"

"I'll have J'onn contact him and invite him in," said Batman then he turned and stormed away.

Diana entered the larger conference where Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Cyborg, and Element Woman were already there seated. She took a seat between Flash and the Black Canary.

"Exciting, huh?" said Flash.

Dinah glared at him to be quiet, while Diana smiled at him. Before any other conversations could come up Batman, J'onn, and Superman entered the room. Superman followed Batman to two empty seats and they sat down, while J'onn sat beside Hal Jordan. The Black Canary spoke up.

"I'm the acting Chairwoman," said Black Canary. "Welcome, Superman."

"Thank you, Black Canary," he said.

"I should introduce you to everyone," she said.

"No need. I know who everyone is," he replied.

"We know who you are," said Hal Jordan.

Both Batman and Superman glared at Jordan, as they heard the sarcasm in his voice. John Stewart cleared his throat.

"I know that Metropolis has accepted you and the mayor has even embraced you, but the US Government still considers you a fugitive," stated John.

"And I consider their actions towards me criminal. They tried to torture me and dissect me," he said. "I didn't appreciate that."

"I bet," smiled the Flash.

"If what you say is true, something should be done to expose what they did to you," added the Green Arrow.

"You're handsome. Do you date within the hero community?" asked Element Woman changing the subject.

Clark smiled, but he didn't answer. Wonder Woman found herself not only annoyed by Element Woman, but she also wanted to know the answer to her question.

"I know that Wonder Woman and J'onn spoke to you about the Guardians request already," started John.

Batman sighed. John Stewart was always the good marine. When he was given to perform, he performed it.

"You can't have anything Kryptonian unless you are Kryptonian," Clark interrupted him then he paused and grinned. "And I don't recommend trying to take them by force. They are located in my Fortress of Solitude which is protected by Kryptonian technology. You'll never be able to enter it."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Hal.

"No, it's a statement of fact," said Clark.

"You understand the Guardians concern?" asked John.

"I'm not sure that the Guardians can handle the power that they wield, so I have no intention of given them Kryptonian technology and databases," stated Clark.

Batman observed that both Green Lanterns were annoyed by his comment. They might disagree with the Guardians on occasion, but they would give their lives to protect them.

"Your armor, is it Kryptonian tech?" asked Flash.

"Nanotechnology to be exact," said Clark. "When I don't need it, it retracts into my House of El shield boots and cape included," smiled Clark.

"That is amazing. I'd love to study it. My armor is tending to crack a little at my top speed," said Flash.

Clark looked at the armor through several of his enhanced visions. Finally, on the microscopic level he noticed something.

"The polymer you use becomes unstable at extreme speed," said Clark. "I could make a suggestion about a replacement."

"Supes, I like you," grinned the Flash.

"You were invited here so that we could get to know each other. We'd rather no clash with each other in emergency situations," said Diana. "It is better that we come to an understanding than confront each other."

"I agree," said Clark.

"Have you done anything to try and clear up your situation with the government?" asked John Stewart.

"I am trying to deal with the situation with some of my contacts," said Batman.

"I'll help if you need," the Green Arrow said.

"You trust him?" Hal asked Batman.

"I do," answered Batman.

"Kal-El, are you hungry?" asked J'onn.

"To be honest I'm always a little hungry. It has to do with my metabolism," said Clark.

"Me, too," said Flash. "I should show you the cafeteria. We can grab a snack."

"I think that is a good idea. It will allow us to talk," said Batman.

"After you, Flash," said Clark.

Seconds later a red and blue and red blurs zipped out of the conference room. The Green Arrow laughed.

"Finally, someone can keep up with the Flash," he said.

Flash and Clark entered the cafeteria area. Scanning it with his x-ray vision, he saw that it was filled with already prepared meals that only needed to be microwaved, deli meats, bread, and drinks of all varieties. Flash zipped over to a freezer and opened it.

"Do you want me to list the meals in here?" he asked.

"How about I make us a sandwich and you grab us drinks and a table," said Clark.

In seconds the Flash was seated at a table with two bottles of Pepsi and cups filled with ice. Clark smiled. He grabbed a foot long baguette then went into super speed. On the baguette he put salami, mortadella, capicola sopressata, provolone cheese, Italian peppers, olive oil, and spicy mustard. He cut it into two and joined the Flash.

"Oh, do you want to join the team?" the flash asked after taking a bite.

"I don't think certain people would want me. I am a fugitive," said Clark.

"Yeah, but you make a great sandwich," said Flash.

"You should try my meatloaf or steak sandwich," smiled Clark.

"I want to hang with you, Supers," smiled the Flash, as he took another bit. "So, tell me how I can fix my armor?"

Back in the conference room, John Stewart and Hal Jordan argued that they should subdue Superman and arrange for US Government to receive him. This led to shouting match the Green Arrow and the Lanterns. Dinah and Diana attempted to get settle things down and J'onn communicated with Bruce telepathically.

_You must get him cleared with the US Government. He could be a very valuable member of the team. _

_I know, J'onn. I think it's time for Batman to pay certain people a visit._

JLJLJL

Dick Grayson came to visit his mentor and the man who raised him as almost as if he was a son after his parents were murdered, Bruce Wayne. Alfred heard the door opened and rushed out of the kitchen and down the hall to see Master Dick taking off a winter overcoat and hanging it up.

"Hey, Al," Dick greeted.

"Master Richard, it is good to see you," said Alfred in his usual formal way.

Dick smiled. While Bruce trained him in combat and more, Alfred tended to his wounds and bruises. Together they acted almost as one parent; together they were a good father. Dick walked up to the older man and gave him a hug. Dick guessed that Alfred was sixty by now and Bruce no more than twenty-four. He was nineteen.

After a year of intensive training at fourteen he became Batman's apprentice Robin. That lasted until he was seventeen and graduated early from high school and started college. In college he became Nightwing, while Batman trained a new Robin, Jason Todd. Because of Joker that ended badly with Jason developed a warped sense of Justice, true vigilante justice. He became the Red Hood. Bruce had turned his back on him; cast him out of the family. Now it was Tim Drake, who called himself the Red Robin, that worked his Dick's place.

"Bruce in the cave?" he asked Alfred.

"With Master Timothy," answered Alfred.

"I'll head down," said Dick.

He walked into the study and over to the bust of Shakespeare. Pressing the right eye of the marble statue opened up a hidden panel to an elevator to large cave beneath Wayne Manor. Dick stepped in and headed down.

When he got to the bottom, he saw both Bruce and Tim at the computer station working. Bruce had his cowl down and Tim had his mask off. Unlike himself, Tim enjoyed the computer aspect of Bruce's type of detective work. Even before Bruce took him on as his latest apprentice, he was a world class hacker.

"You two look busy," Dick said.

"We are hacking into A.R.G.U.S. encrypted files looking for the documents and CCTV of what they did to Superman," answered Tim.

"What are you up to, Bruce?" asked Dick.

"Trying to help a friend," answered Bruce.

"You must like him to deal with A.R.G.U.S.," said Dick.

Bruce didn't answer but continued his work. Tim looked at Dick and smiled. They were both used to his moods.

"How is college?" asked Bruce.

"Fine," Dick sighed.

He wasn't about to admit to Bruce that he was bored and spent too many evenings patrolling as Nightwing. Gotham University was considered one of the better colleges in the country, yet Dick felt like he was wasting his time there. He knew what he wanted to do with his future.

"You want me to take a patrol tonight while you work?" asked Dick.

"Check out the docks. Killer Croc has escaped Arkham. I know he wants to catch a boat out of the country," said Bruce.

"He's finally giving up on killing you and becoming the top croc of Gotham," grinned Dick.

"Don't underestimate him. He is a meta," said Bruce.

"I got it," shouted Tim.

Suddenly the computer screen came up the image of General Lane, Amanda Walling, and Lex Luthor along with several soldiers attempting to cut open an unconscious Superman. Bruce scowled as he watched.

"Download everything you can," said Bruce to Tim.

"Consider it done," said Tim.

"Scalpels, lasers, knives, and God knows what," growled Dick. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"He's an alien with fantastic powers," stated Bruce. "This is about mistrust and paranoia not Superman being a threat. If we let them get away with what they did to Superman then we are next."

"I'll suit up and go after Croc," said Dick. "You two nail their asses."

JLJLJL

Clark finished up the updates of local teams scores and then inputted his article on slum lords and updated his opinion blog. Once he was done, he shut down his laptop and looked at his wristwatch. It was one in the afternoon.

His smart phone rang. He answered it.

"Clark Kent."

"I'm at Wayne Financial in downtown Metropolis, Kent. Why don't you come down here and interview me," said Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy. That's sounds more like a Cat Grant interview, Bruce," said Clark.

"I have something for you. The interview is a front. Get down here," ordered Bruce.

"I'll be there in a half hour," said Clark. "Can you give me a hint what you have for me?"

"A way to clear a certain alien's name," said Bruce.

"I'm on my way," said Clark.

JLJLJL

Dressed in chinos, a blue rumpled dress shirt, a red and yellow tie, back sports coat, and overcoat, Clark waited in the reception area while the secretary checked to see if Bruce Wayne wanted to see him. Running his hand through his tousled hair, Clark tried to keep an expression of calm on his face.

"Mr. Kent, Mr. Wayne will see you," said the secretary.

Clark stood up and headed into Wayne's Metropolis office. It was large, comfortable, the office of a powerful and rich man. Bruce was sitting behind his desk, which had a black marble top. Reaching for something in his pocket, Bruce took it out and turned on a small device.

"We can talk freely now," he said holding the small device. "This scrambles on recording devices or devices trying to listen in on our conversation."

"You invited me here, Bruce," said Clark.

Bruce reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and tossed him a thumb drive. Clark caught it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"CCTV feed of them trying to dissect you and torture you," said Bruce. "I thought you might like to put this on your website as an exclusive."

"And to put heat on those who did this to me," added Clark.

"I intend to talk to Amanda Walling, so you'll find her face obscured. Luthor and General Lane can't be reasoned with, but I can do business with Walling," said Bruce.

"I take it you are going to get me off the most wanted list" smiled Clark.

"That's the idea," said Bruce.

"Okay, another favor. I seem to owe you a lot of favors now. Should I be worried?" asked Clark.

"Let's just say that when I ask you for a favor you'll be hard pressed to say no," grinned Bruce.

Clark chuckled.

"I guess I'm in your debt," said Clark.

"When can I expect the feed up on your site?" asked Bruce.

"Tomorrow," said Clark then he smirked. "Along with my interview of Bruce Wayne. Shall we get to work on that interview, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I'll get even with you, Kent, for this," said Bruce.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Amanda Waller unlocked the door to her DC apartment and entered. It had been a hellish, long day. On a news blog run by Clark Kent and Cat Grant the CCTV feed of how they treated Superman when they captured him was uploaded and running for everyone to see. It was an embarrassment and now Senators and congressmen were calling for explanations and scapegoats and her number was on their rolodex. The one positive about this was she somehow was erased from the tape so that only Luthor and General Lane were clearly seen on the feed.

Amanda took off her leather overcoat and hung it up in the hall closet. She could handle this crisis and much more. You didn't become Director of A.R.G.U.S. at thirty-four unless you were capable of handling more than some flack over denying and alien his civil rights. For a moment she stared in the mirror in the front hall. Yes, she was attractive and sexual appealing. She'd used those gifts when she needed to use them, but it was her will and willingness to do anything to get the job done that were her true strengths.

Turning away from the mirror, she walked into the living room and turned on the TV, which was on a cable news channel. Currently, Clark Kent was being accosted by reporters outside of his apartment.

"Who is your source?" asked a reporter.

"My source is to remain anonymous," answered Kent.

"Do you know Superman?" asked another.

"No, but I'd like to interview him. He seems like a swell guy," smiled Kent.

She muted the TV.

"How the hell did that idiot get the feed?" she asked the empty room.

"Me," answered Batman, who then stepped out of the shadows of her apartment.

"I should have known it was you," she spat. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Amanda turned and faced the Dark Knight. For a moment she instinctively went for the sidearm that she wore on her hip, but she stopped herself. Batman stood there unmoving waiting for her to make up her mind on how she was going to handle this.

"The same could be said about you," rasped Batman.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To settle this matter involving Superman," he answered.

"Fine. Hand him over to us and let us deal with him," she said.

"You're not General Lane, Amanda. You're not paranoid. You wanted Superman to be under your control, or to exam him and create a clone to be under your control. It's over, Waller. It's time to deal," growled Batman. "I kept you off the tape, but there is a tape with you visible on it. What will it be?"

She let out a long stream of air from her lungs then she sat down on the sofa. Batman didn't let up when he had you on the ropes and she was on the ropes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Throw your support behind accepting Superman. Get the government to clear him," said Batman.

"Why?"

"Because he's doesn't mean harm. He's actually trying to do good, Waller, so let him," said Batman.

"No, not him, Batman. Why you? Why are you helping him?" she asked.

"It's personal," growled Batman.

Amanda knew she didn't have much choice. The government was already headed in the direction of bringing charges up on General Lane and maybe even prosecuting Lex Luthor. It was a good deal.

"It's a good deal," she said. "I'll take it."

"Don't try to double cross me," said Batman.

"I'm not a fool," countered Waller.

Batman walked over to a window, opened it, took out his grappling gun, fired, and then disappeared. Waller sunk into the sofa.

"I need a drink," she mumbled.

JLJLJL

Although they were dressed in civilian clothes, two Amazon warriors stood guard over a corner booth in chic DC restaurant. The lunch crowd stared at the two beautiful women, but even more so they stared at the woman seated in the booth. The even more stunningly beautiful Princess Diana, dressed in a black suit sans tiara but with her famed bracelets, sat having lunch with Steve Trevor.

"I'm glad you have bodyguards finally. I know you are Wonder Woman, but as an ambassador you are a target," said Trevor.

"I don't need Nala or Adina to protect myself, but it's my mother's orders that when I am acting as ambassador I must have guards," Diana explained.

Steve played with his salad, as Diana tucked right in and ate. She noticed his lack of appetite which was unusual. Ever since he crashed landed on Themyscira, he had a healthy appetite.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

He exhaled.

"A.R.G.U.S. is going through some upheaval because of the Superman incident. Luthor has lost several major government contracts which have been transferred over to Wayne Industries and General Lane is being forced to retire," said Steve. "On top of that Amanda Waller has become Superman's biggest supporter. She is in favor of changing his status and giving him the same treatment we give the Justice League, even though he is a single individual who we haven't vetted. I'm a little confused and slightly worried."

Superman was no longer going to be a fugitive. Diana thought this fair. She also thought he might make an excellent new member of the league. When she was on duty, she'd have to bring it up with the Black Canary.

"Worried about what?" asked Diana.

"What Amanda Waller is up to," he replied. "She doesn't do anything without it benefitting her somehow. Maybe she wants to offer Superman a position in the new meta team she is starting."

"She is starting a team of metas?" asked Diana with concern.

She knew that Amanda Waller didn't trust the Justice League and was always looking for ways to have a counter to them.

"Yeah, she is calling it Checkmate. It's meant to be a counter to the Justice League. So far she has recruited The Peacemaker, Huntress, Captain Atom, and the Blue Beetle," he said.

"Ted Kord is Justice League," said Diana.

"Not that Blue Beetle. This one is an eighteen year old in armor powered by a symbiotic scarab of alien origin," explained Steve.

"And she wants Superman for this Checkmate?" asked Diana.

"Yeah, she does. She wants Superman to lead the group," sighed Steve. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I," stated Diana.

JLJLJL

Clark smiled as he wrote about Lex Luthor losing government contracts to Bruce Wayne. He was sitting around his apartment in jeans and a red Metropolis U hoodie writing this latest entry into his opinion section, when he heard the familiar heartbeat of Cat Grant coming down the hall. He grabbed his glasses, mussed up his hair, and then waited for Cat to knock. On cue she knocked and he got up and opened the door.

"Cat, this is a surprise," he said.

"I came to celebrate," she smiled then held up a brown paper bag. "In here are deli sandwiches and pieces of cheesecake."

"Yummy," he said. "What are we celebrating?"

"Success, Clark. Over the last three days we have doubled our advertisers. At this rate we'll be able to rent offices and hire people. I'm really happy about this, Clark," she said as he let her into his place.

Cat headed right over to his sofa and sat down. Clark went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. When he returned Cat had the sandwiches and cheesecake laid out on the coffee table. He sat down on the sofa leaving a space in the middle.

"So, do I have to put these new advertisers up on our site?" he asked.

"Yup," she smiled as she bit into a turkey and Muenster cheese sandwich.

Clark picked up his corned beef and Swiss cheese and took a big bite. There was a hint of spicy mustard on it, which he liked. It was strange how well Cat knew him. He wondered why. She liked flashy men, men with substantive bank accounts, and this version of Clark Kent was far from that kind of man. Yet, Cat left the Daily Planet to join him in this venture. It was very odd.

Again, Clark heard a familiar heartbeat coming down the hall. It was Lois Lane and she was with a male. The kettle started to whistle, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Cat, could you grab the kettle and pour the water into the French press," he said.

She got up and headed into the kitchen, while Clark went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Lois Lane. Her violet eyes were blazing with anger and her lips twisted in a frown. Behind her was Jonathan Carroll, her boyfriend. In slow motion he saw Lois' hand coming up to slap him in the face. He knew that if she connected with that slap to his face that she'd break her hand, so as gently as he could he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"You bastard," she spat. "Because of you my father had been forcibly retired."

"You approve of what he did to Superman," counter Superman.

"No, but he has served this country faithfully. He deserved better than to be exposed and ridiculed," snapped Lois.

Cat came out of the kitchen and stood there and stared as Lois glared at Clark.

"What would you have done, Lois, if you received that tape? Would you have used it as news, Lois?" he asked her.

"I probably would have, Clark, but I would have always warned my friend if it affected them," she said. "I would have given them warning."

"I'm sorry for that, Lois," he said softly.

"You should be, Clark," she said coldly then looked at her boyfriend. "Let's go."

They waked down the hall. Clark shut the door.

"I guess the Daily Planet is a burned bridge," remarked Cat.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

JLJLJL

Wonder Woman flew to the Hall of Justice landing at the front doors then entering. Walking through security, the scanners and x-ray machines checked for anomalies and biometrics. She kept going saying hello to the civilians who worked for the Justice League in different capacities until she got to what was called the Heroes Zone by civilians. Putting in her code, the security door opened and Wonder Woman entered the areas of the Hall restricted to members.

She noticed Nightwing talking up Katana, which showed that Batman's partner liked women with an edge just like Batman. Nightwing noticed Wonder Woman and broke off his conversation and approached Wonder Woman.

"Diana," he started, "I heard that you are sponsoring Cassandra for the league."

"I believe Wonder Girl would make an excellent junior member," she said.

"I do, too," grinned Nightwing.

"Then what is it you need to know, Nightwing?" she asked.

"When is she coming in for testing?" he asked.

"Tomorrow."

His grin turned into a big smile then he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Nightwing headed off in a different direction leaving Diana frowning. When she talked to Cassandra she needed to warn her about fraternizing with certain members. Wonder Women kept walking to the monitoring room.

When she entered the monitoring room, Mister Terrific along with John Stewart and Mister Miracle stood in the middle of the room checking all the satellite and CCTV feeds that the Hall was connected to. She walked up to them, as Mister Terrific checked a console.

"It looks like Sakurajima is ready for a serious eruption," said Mister Terrific. "According to the seismic data this is going to be more than ash. I'd say that Kagoshima City is in danger."

"Let's get a team together," said John Stewart. "I'll go."

"I'm in," added Wonder Woman.

"I'll contact the Flash and Simon Baz to join you," said Mister Terrific.

"Let's see if we can protect the city by containing the lava flow," said John.

JLJLJL

While the Flash, Red Tornado, Zatanna, and Simon Baz evacuated the city, Wonder and John Stewart hovered near the volcano trying to decide how to handle Sakurajima once it blew and it was close to eruption. John's idea was to dig a trench leading to direct the lava flow into the ocean. They were about to discuss how to do this when a red and blue blur zipped past them and entered the mouth of the volcano.

"What was that?" asked John Stewart.

"_Superman_," answered Mister Terrific in his earpiece.

"He entered the volcano," John Stewart said to himself.

Diana stared at the volcano and wondered what kind of man would fly into lava. Suddenly, Superman punched a hole in the side of the volcano then he and lava exited the hole. Superman then proceeded to lead the lava by digging a trench leading the lava into the ocean. The city was safe, as the lava flowed out of the side of the volcano.

Wonder Woman watched as Superman exited the water and hovered half a mile away from them. He stared at the volcano then he looked over at them.

"I wonder if I should talk to him," said John Stewart.

Before he could even start to fly towards him, Superman rocketed away. Wonder Woman stared until he was gone. She still thought he'd make a good member of the league. Diana thought about approaching Bruce again to set up another meeting with Superman.

"He must be made of tough stuff to fly into lava," said John Stewart.

"Yes, he must be," mused Diana.

A smile formed on her lips as she thought about the possibility of testing herself against Superman sparring. Yes, she would like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lois stood on the roof of the Daily Planet. It was seven o'clock in the evening and turning into a frigid cold night. She was wrapped in wool overcoat and hoping that Superman spotted her as he flew overhead. He had just intervened in an armored car robbery stopping the stolen vehicle and taking control of the robberies for the police. In the old days when she was a reporter she was able to bug him into answering questions, even though he ignored all other reporters. He was aloof but she got through to him. She thought this gave them a connection, but now she was no longer sure, especially after what her father did to him.

As Clark flew overhead, he noticed Lois standing on the roof of the daily planet. When he was thought of as an alien and the citizens of Metropolis weren't too sure of him, Lois and her articles on him bought him some acceptance in at least one city. As Clark he had hurt her by exposing her father, but now as Superman maybe he could make it up to her. He redirected himself and gently landed behind her. Using his deeper, richer toned Superman voice, he spoke.

"Isn't it cold up here for you, Miss Lane?" he asked.

She turned in surprised and then smiled at him.

"Don't you get cold?" she asked.

"Maybe in deep space, but on the whole, no, I don't, Miss Lane," he smiled.

"Miss Lane. I thought I told you to call me Lois," she said.

"Lois," he said to her.

Lois felt herself blushing, which annoyed her. Yes, he was a tall, hot looking, well built male, but she was reporter first.

"I was hoping you would drop by," she said. "I wanted to apologize to you about my father. I never realized how obsessed he was with you."

"He allowed his worst instincts to take control, Lois. His intention, though, was to protect this planet. I can understand that and even respect it," he said.

"You're not angry?"

"I was, but I am no longer," Clark said. "How are you taking it?"

A sad smile crossed her face then she said, "I'm dealing with it. I understand that this information ha to come out, but it saddens me what it is doing to my father."

"Your father made a few mistakes and now he is paying for them. I wish I could help him, but that CCTV feed speaks for itself. He and Luthor wanted to treat me like a lab rat," said Clark.

"But you were too strong to be held," stated Lois.

He shrugged.

"It appears that the US Government no longer believes I am a threat," he said. "Things have worked out in the end."

"So, how about an interview?" she smiled.

Clark laughed. Lois would always be a great reporter before she was anything else. It was a shame that she took the promotion from Morgan Edge.

"Well, Miss Lane, I'll think about that. Right now I have to go. The police are trying to talk a man off the 56th Street Bridge. I think I can help them," Clark said then rocketed away.

Lois sighed. She would have liked a good interview, but more importantly she missed talking to Superman.

JLJLJL

In a quiet and empty meeting room in the Hall of Justice, Batman filled out the paperwork on the mission he had just completed. It was less than simple hostage retrieval in Somalia. The hostages were five Doctors without Borders doctors. The thought process was that any super powered Justice League members getting the hostages might cause a quick reprisal on the doctors and death, so Batman, Nightwing, Black Canary, and Katana used darkness as their ally and retrieved the doctors with little incident.

The plan to get the doctors was Batman's. Although he was happy to be on the mission with members he'd worked with before, he had to admit to a certain pride in Nightwing's ability during the mission. Dick had saved both Katana's and Black Canary's lives when three guards entered the room the doctors were held. Using his acrobatic skills and martial arts prowess he took all three down without them getting a shot off. It was a proud moment for him. The UN, who had requested their assistance in this matter, would get a copy of this report.

Bruce was on the last paragraph of the report when the door of the meeting room opened and Diana entered.

"Ah, Batman, I've been looking for you," said Diana.

"I've been here," replied Batman.

"Congratulations on your mission," she said.

"Hmm," he said.

Diana came all the way into the room and sat down across from him. Bruce tried to ignore in order to finish off his report, but there was no ignoring Princess Diana.

"What do you want, Diana?" he asked.

I wish for you to arrange another meeting with Superman," she stated.

"Why?"

"I wish to invite him to join the league," she said.

Bruce sighed at this news. Clark was busy enough trying to get his blog up and successful as well as being Superman, which he had turned into an international role lately.

"I'm not sure he'll want to join, Diana," he said.

"He doesn't have to join, Batman," she said. "He can agree to become an emergency member, who is called on only when there is a true need for him."

Bruce considered what she said. Clark would be an asset under certain circumstances. But did Diana want to speak to him? Why not just have him talk to Clark?

"I could speak to him and make the suggestion," offered Bruce.

"I also wish to speak to him, Bruce," said Diana.

"About what?"

"Sparring. I would like to spar against him. I believe it would be a challenge," she smiled.

Bruce shook his head. She wanted to spar with him. Sometimes he wondered how the Amazonians thought of themselves as ambassadors of love and peace with their love of battle and sparring.

"You want to spar with him," Batman restated. He could barely contain his sense of amusement.

"Shazam is a decent workout, but I believe this Superman would be a challenge and I long for a challenge," Diana told him.

"You can talk to him about that," said Bruce.

"So you will arrange another meeting?" she said.

"I'll arrange for another one," said Bruce.

JLJLJL

The ice and snow of the arctic was intimidating to a normal human being, but for Superman it was his home away from Metropolis. Hidden among the mountains of snow and ice was his Fortress of Solitude. Flying at a speed that didn't allow for anyone or anything except the Flash to follow him, Clark cracked through the ice and into the frigid cold water. He came up in an ice cave where a metal door was facing him. Walking up to the door, he entered his code and the door opened.

"Master Kal-El, it is good to see you," said Kelex.

The floating robot acted as butler and caretaker of the fortress. Kelex was built by Jor-El and Clark cherished him, once he discovered his schematics and AI downloaded in the ship that brought him to earth. He personally rebuilt Kelex after he set up the fortress.

"Where is Mistress Kelex?" Clark asked.

"She is training in the fitness center," Kelex said.

"Thank you, Kelex," Clark said.

"Is there anything else, Master?"

"Yes, Kelex, run a security diagnostic and increase security by fifteen percent including stealth," said Clark.

"Are we expecting problems?"

"Now that I am no longer a fugitive, Kelex, I trust certain government agency less," Clark told them.

"I shall get to work, Master."

Kelex floated away. Clark hovered off the ground and floated towards the fitness center. In the fitness center Clark had a red sun emitter as part of the lighting. When turned on, it allowed Kara and him to exercise and train with only their Kryptonian strength and abilities. Clark floated to the observation window and landed. He stood there watching Kara, who now worn Kryptonian exercise clothes, spar with a robot. She used something similar to Eskrima sticks, while the robot had a staff.

Clark watched patiently as Kara sparred with the robot. After ten minutes, she was sweating. Twenty minutes into the soaring match, she was covered with sweat. He could see that her muscles were straining and that she was reaching an end to her stamina. It was then that she turned gracefully and threw one of the sticks at the light switch. The stick hit the red light emitter switch turning it off. Her enhanced powers returned and she turned then dismantled the robot. Clark laughed. He then walked over to the door and entered.

"Interesting way to defeat the robot," he remarked.

"I was getting bored," she said.

Kara picked up a towel from a bench and wiped herself down.

"Why are you here, cousin?" she asked him.

"One, to check up on you and see if you have gained more control, and two, to visit my cousin," he answered.

"Yes, I have gained more control. You can check with Kelex," she said with a hint of bitterness.

"Kara, you know that I want you to go out in public and start a normal life, but first you have to learn self control so that you don't accidental hurt anyone. We must remember at all times, Kara, that humans are fragile compared to us," he told us.

"I know, Kal-El," she said, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Kara, please, I know your instinct as a Kryptonian is to view humans as inferior beings. Science, intelligence, physiology, we are superior to them, but they are a newer race, still developing. We come from an ancient race that physically developed as an equal to the New Gods physically and even surpassed them scientifically. My father wanted me to become a protector and symbol for this race. He thought of humans as capable of greatness," he explained.

"And my father wanted me to protect you, but that didn't work out. You are no longer a baby, are you? You are a man. I have no purpose here," she said.

"Kara, you are my cousin. We are the last Kryptonians. I want you to fulfill our obligations and duties as the last of the House of El," he said.

"I'd rather find somewhere else to live where I am not afraid of hurting everyone around me," she stated.

"Check the database under Kryptonian colonies. Several planets were settled by Krypton. Over the centuries these planets developed separately from Krypton. In the case of Daxam, Daxamites have developed powers almost equal to ours. It would be a good place for you. There are a few others, also," Clark told her. "I recommend you studied the planets, their cultures, and their developed abilities."

Clark turned and walked away. Kara watched him leave. When he was gone, her eyes filled with tears. Kal-El was her only family now and she was hurting him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wasn't sure she could live her life like he lived his.

JLJLJL

Bruce arranged for Tim to spend a few days with Dick. One of the reasons was so that he could have Diana and Clark over to dinner and broach the subject of Clark becoming an emergency member of the Justice League. He decided to again have the meeting as his home and for him to be there as Bruce Wayne and not Batman. Clark would be there as Superman since Diana didn't know of his Clark Kent identity.

The bell rang. Bruce walked towards the main hall knowing that Alfred would have answered the door.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Ambassador," said Alfred.

Bruce came into the main front hall to see Diana in a black pant suit instead of her armor. Alfred took her overcoat and nodded towards Wayne.

"Princess," he said.

"Bruce, thank you for setting this up," Diana said graciously.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I flew in from DC this afternoon and my car is outside with two Amazon guards. I am travelling as Princess Diana since tomorrow I'm supposed to have meeting with potential donors of a House for abused women and abused women with children to find a haven. I want o build such a house in several cities," Diana explained.

"Put me down for one hundred thousand dollars," stated Bruce.

Bruce escorted Diana to the dining room then pulled her chair out. She sat down at one end of the table and Bruce sat at the other end. Alfred entered the dining room.

"Should I serve the salads, sir?" asked Alfred.

"We'll wait for Superman. Just serve the wine," said Bruce.

Alfred left. Before Bruce could speak a red and blue blur caused an impressive wind, as Superman sat down at the only seat left with a setting.

"Kal," said Diana surprised at his appearance.

"Superman," Bruce said then glared at him.

"What's for dinner?" he asked with a smile.

"Lamb with roasted potatoes, green beans, and mint jelly," said Bruce.

"Sounds good," Clark grinned. "I have to admit to being a bit hungry."

"You're always hungry," growled Bruce.

Dinner went smoothly with the conversation covering many topics. It wasn't until coffee and dessert, which was chocolate mousse since Alfred found out Princess Diana loved chocolate, that they began to speak to Clark about joined the league as an emergency member.

"From alien invasion to cataclysmic natural disaster, we could use you, Kal-El," said Diana.

Clark looked at Bruce and waited for his opinion.

"She's right. You'd be a major asset," said Bruce.

"What do I do if I'm interested?" asked Superman.

"Come to the Hall of Justice and meet with the border of directors and chairperson," said Diana. "They will ask you to do a mission or two so you can be evaluated."

Clark smiled.

"Should we set up a meeting?" asked Bruce.

"Okay."

Diana smiled then asked, "Do you spar?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It wasn't a heavy snow falling, but more like a pleasant pre-thanksgiving snow that made the city look romantic more than snowbound. Superman landed in front Hall of Justice. On most days some paparazzi waited outside of the hall in order to take pictures of heroes coming going, but today there were none because of the snow. Superman hovered a few inches off the ground and then floated forward into the Hall of Justice.

Once inside he was stopped by security. Clark frowned slightly as he saw the security guards back a way as if they were afraid of him. His displays of strength in defense of the public scared as many as it thrilled. The non meta security guards alerted leaguers. In a red blur Flash appeared at the security desk with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Big Blue, I'm going to be your escort," he said.

"Flash," nodded Superman.

"The board of directors is waiting for you," he stated. "I got to say that I'm happy that you are thinking of joining our group. With you around I'd finally have someone to race."

"Are you on the board?"

"Yup," he smiled. "Don't worry you have my vote already."

"You know I'm only looking to become an emergency member," said Superman.

"I'm sure that you'll want to be a fulltime member once you experience being part of the league," said Flash.

Clark didn't answer. Instead he hovered three inches off the ground and floated beside the Flash. It had become a habit of his to float instead of walk when he was Superman. They continued into the restricted area with the Flash entering his personal code. Once they were on the restricted area, Clark was surprised at the number of costumed metahumans. Zatanna and Hawkwoman were in conversation with each other in the hallway. They noticed Superman and smiled at him. Zatanna added a flirtatious wink. Elemental Woman and Cyborg were walking into the computer room with each other. Clark noticed Shazam glaring at him as he exited a room.

"Everyone seems interested in you. You're a celebrity even among us," said the Flash.

"I'm not that interesting," said Clark.

"Okay, sure, how strong are you?" asked the Flash.

"Pretty strong," smiled Clark.

"A real bragger I see. You know some people think humility is a sham. I don't but some people do," Flash said.

"How is Hal Jordan?" asked Clark.

Flash started laughing at this question. When he finally had control of himself he said, "Good one, Big Blue."

They entered and elevator. The Flash pressed the fourth floor button and they headed up. When the doors opened, they were facing the door to the board of directors' room. They entered. In a blur the Flash left his side and reappeared at the dais seated beside the Green Arrow. Clark reviewed the dais. It consisted of Arthur and Mera, John Stewart and Hal Jordan, the Flash, Green Arrow, Batman, and Diana, and the chairwoman the Black Canary.

"Thank you for coming, Superman," said the Black Canary.

"My pleasure."

"So, you want to become an emergency member," said Hal Jordan with disdain. "Why do we need you?"

Clark looked over at Batman, who shook his head. Falling into his Kryptonian mode, Clark kept a calm exterior. Instead of taking the bait, Clark turned to the Black Canary. He nodded his head in respect.

"I take it that I can leave the same way I came?" he asked.

Diana had heard enough. She stood up out of her chair.

"Superman is our guest and should be treated as one," she demanded. "If you can't be polite then leave and allow us to speak with him."

"I was just trying to start a conversation," Hal said with a smirk.

"You'd like to start a conversation with me, huh?" smiled Clark. "How feeble are these constructs your rings make?"

"Our power rings are one of the most powerful weapons in the universe," stated John Stewart.

"Really? Is hyperbole one of your other great weapons?" Superman asked.

Hal Jordan stood up and created a giant fist construct with his ring. The fist swung at Clark, who stood his ground until the last moment he threw a right punch shattering the giant fist.

"Damn, that is impressive," said Flash.

"He's got my vote," smiled the Green Arrow.

"I have never seen someone break one of the Green Lanterns constructs before," stated Aquaman.

Diana sat down with a smile on her face. She looked over at Hal Jordan, who appeared to be in a state of shock. John Stewart spoke up.

"Was that your strongest punch?" he asked.

"No," answered Clark. "You can usually tell when it is my strongest punch when my eyes are glowing red and I have lost my temper."

"You have a cousin here now, don't you?" said John.

"Kara."

"Where is she?" asked Hal.

"She is training to control her strength, so that she doesn't hurt anyone," answered Clark.

"Is she adjusting?" asked Bruce.

"Not as well as I hoped. We've discussed her leaving earth for a planet where she wouldn't stand out as much," said Clark.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Bruce.

Clark nodded to his friend.

"Would she be willing to be trained by Amazons?" asked Diana.

"You would be willing to train her, Princess?" asked Clark.

"I would be willing to request permission for her to train on Themyscira, Superman. I believe Amazon discipline would help her," said Diana.

"I think it would help me, too," smiled the Arrow.

The Flash laughed.

"I think the jocularity is unnecessary," smiled Clark. "Thank you, Princess, for your generous offer."

"Amazons believe in helping those in need, especially women," said Diana.

"I'll convey your offer to Kara," replied Clark.

He found himself staring at the beautiful Amazon and unable to look away. Using more strength then he thought he necessary he forced himself to turn his attention to the Black Canary.

"Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman have agreed to give you a tour. While you're gone, I'll decide a mission and a team for you in order to see if you can work within the league's parameters," said Dinah.

"I look forward to it," ginned Superman.

Batman stood up and motioned to Clark.

"Let's get this tour started."

JLJLJL

"These are our training rooms," said Diana.

"They are designed to handle the likes of Shazam and Diana," said Bruce.

They stood at the observation window of one of the training rooms. Clark stared down at the empty room.

"Between holographic technology supplied by J'onn and drone tech supplied by a joint venture from Wayne Tech and Queen Tech," explained Bruce, "it supplies different battle scenarios."

"Of course, the room can also be used for sparring," stated Diana.

"Really?" said Clark.

"Do you spar?" she asked.

"Um, well, I've never sparred with anyone."

"You should. It tests you best," she said.

"I suppose so," said Clark.

Bruce stepped back. He tried to hide the smirk on his face, as he knew that once Diana wanted something then she got it. She wanted to spar with Clark.

"We should spar," she stated.

"We could," he said.

"We can spar now. I feel it would be an interesting challenge," she said.

Clark looked into her sapphire eyes and in his mind he told himself that this wasn't a good idea then she smiled. It was both sensuous and friendly.

"Okay, let's spar," he said and then cringed that he agreed.

"This is wonderful," Diana said then started walking towards the door to enter the training room.

Clark looked at the short sword at her side and then at Bruce.

"Is her sword made from magic?" he asked.

He nodded yes then suppressed a grin, as he knew of Clark's problem with magic. Clark followed her in the training room. Diana pulled her sword and started to warm up. Clark started to hover above the ground.

"I'm invulnerable to many things but not magic," he said.

"I won't hurt," said Diana then she smiled at him.

Again he found himself getting lost in her smile. Before he could prepare himself, Diana kicked him in the abdomen followed by bringing both her hands wrapped around the hilt of the sword down on the back of his neck. Clark went face first into the floor of the training room leaving a dent in the shape of his face.

"You are slow in your reactions, Superman," said Diana.

She sheathed her sword then jumped on his back and grabbed in chin bringing it back in a submission move. Clark had only been hit as hard as she hit him a few times. At first, he was afraid that he'd hurt her, but now he was afraid she'd hurt him.

Concentrating his strength and letting some of the restraints off his powers, he brought his chin forward using his hips and buttocks to throw Diana off him. She landed hard against the wall. Clark got up slowly, as Diana quickly got to her feet.

"Well done," she said.

She drew her sword again. Clark noticed that the wall was made of reflective form of metal. He quickly used his heat vision and bounced a shot of intense heat off the wall and hit Diana in the buttocks causing her to growl. Clark hovered off the ground again.

With sword swinging and faster than he anticipated Diana came at him. He used his superior speed to avoid her attack and then used his heat vision on her buttocks again. Bruce watched this and shook his head. Clark was playing with fire. Suddenly, a red blur appeared and stopped beside him. The Flash had left the meeting to find them.

"Oh, my goodness, now this is fun," he said. "My money is on Diana."

"Why?" growled Batman.

"Because she has feminine wiles at her disposal and we all fall for that," the Flash said.

She turned to face Clark. Her eyes were on fire with anger and her body ready to attack. Clark was amazed at how beautiful she was. She was almost hypnotic.

Diana sheathed her sword again. Clark noticed that she grabbed the gold lasso that hung from her other hip. He had no idea what the lasso was capable of.

"I do not appreciate assaulting my behind," she snapped.

"I didn't appreciate having my face driven into the floor," Clark countered.

He started to move when she caught him with her lasso. Because he didn't take the lasso seriously, he got caught up in and now found that he couldn't break it, so he started spin wrapping himself and Diana up in the lasso. Now they were entangled in the lasso staring at each other's face.

"I can't break this rope," he said.

"It was forged by Hephaestus," she stated.

"Magic. I hate magic," Clark growled.

"I am the daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. The magic of the Greek Gods is part of me. Do you hate me?" she demanded.

"How could I hate a being so beautiful?" he said staring into her eyes.

He couldn't believe he said what he just said. The lasso had more than strength going for it.

"You think I'm beautiful," she said.

Clark looked from her raven hair to her sapphire blue eyes to her sensuous lips then answered, "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and you aren't fragile and easily broken like most human women."

Bruce knew what the lasso was capable of, so he rushed into the training room. Coming up to the two heroes, he started to unknot and unbind them.

"I recommend the two of you stop speaking until I have you free," he said.

Diana stared into Superman's cerulean eyes. This Superman made her feel things no other man had made her feel. Steve offered her friendship, companionship, but this Superman made her understand lust, if not something more.

Bruce finished unbinding them. Clark floated away from Diana, though he kept his eyes on her. Diana finally looked away from him then turned and looked at Bruce and said, "Thank you, Batman."

She turned and exited the training room. Bruce walked over to Clark, who now stared at the empty space where Diana had stood.

"Her lasso makes you speak the truth," Bruce told him.

"Wish I knew that ahead of time," he sighed.

"I think you've done enough damage today," said Bruce. "Why don't we meet for dinner in Gotham City? I'll be able to supply you with whatever team and mission they want you to do on then."

"Thanks," Clark said then looked at his friend. "I need to get some fresh air and blow off some steam."

"Yeah, I know," said Bruce.

The Flash came blurring into the room. He looked from Superman to Batman and back again.

"I'll show him out," said the Flash.

Bruce nodded.

"So, Big Blue, maybe we can have a race?" asked Flash.

"A race?"

"Yeah. You and me. The first to go around the world wins," said the Flash.

"Can I fly?" he asked.

"No, you have to run like me. I think you are faster flying than running. We have to do this comparing oranges to oranges. We should run," the Flash said.

"I'll think about it. Let's go," said Superman.

He and the Flash blurred away leaving Bruce alone in the training room.

"Kent and the Amazon princess," growled Bruce to himself, "that needs to be watched."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The mission Superman was chosen for involved negotiating a treaty on a planet several hundred light years away that was in a state of civil war. The team consisted of Shazam, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Superman. The Javelin starship, which had a Thanagarian hyper drive, would have made the trip in ten days, except they never reached the planet. Between earth and Qexar, the Javelin was pirated by brigands for hire. The brigands would have been defeated, especially with the presence of Shazam and Superman, except they carried weapons so powerful that they were able to render both Superman and Shazam unconscious. When they awoke they found themselves in chains which drained their powers on a planet called Warworld.

Warworld was noted for two things: its dictator Mongul, an absolute ruler, and the gladiatorial games that visitors to the planet were able to bet on. The games had a simple premise: win and live, lose and die. Katar Hol and Shayera Hol fought as a duo, while Superman and Shazam fought as another duo. Superman and Shazam waited in their cell, as Katar and Shayera fought. They could hear the roar of the crowd, but they had no idea who was winning or losing. Clark strained to use his x-ray vision but it was impossible with the chains on.

"This is unacceptable," said Shazam.

Superman turned and looked at the Justice Leaguer. He had the hood of his cape up and was holding his head in his hands. Once again Superman felt there was an immaturity about Shazam, as if he was a young boy.

"What do we do?" he asked Superman without looking at him.

"We stay alive until we find a way off this planet and we will find a way," said Superman.

There was a great uproar by the crowd. Two guards showed up at their cell door. They were burly, ugly beings armed with weapons that Clark was sure could hurt both him and Shazam.

"You two are next," one of the guards said.

"Who won?" asked Superman.

"Your shipmates but they are beat up good," answered the guard.

Clark nodded. He was glad to know that Katar and Shayera were alive, though he hoped that they weren't in too bad of condition. The cell door opened and he and Shazam followed the guards out of the security area and into the arena. The guards took their chains off and left. Clark noticed that the arena had a dozen cannons aimed at them from the top of the arena, as well as guards with the ion rifles around the arena. He knew he was fast enough to avoid the cannons, but he wasn't sure Shazam would be able to in his mental state.

Already waiting for them was a Daxamite, which Clark could tell by with a perusal from his x-ray vision. He was able to check his opponent out on the DNA level and recognized the similarities between him and the Daxamite. Their other opponent was Draaga, who was the champion of the games. Seated on a throne in a luxury box was Mongul, the dictator of Warworld. He spoke and his voice was magnified.

"We have a special challenger today. In the blue Kryptonian is the last Kryptonian. An ancient race, a powerful race, some say a race that was on the verge of godhood, and we have him here for your entertainment. His partner has great powers given to him by magic. This should be a fight for the ages," said Mongul. "Now begin!"

The Daxamite flew right at Superman, who dug in his feet and caught him then redirected him with a push filled with a great deal of power at the metal wall that protected the audience from the fighters. Instead following up on his advantage Superman waited for the Daxamite to attack him again. While Clark dealt with the Daxamite, Shazam was surprised by the strength and skills of Draaga. Quickly into their confrontation Draaga had Shazam down on the ground and in jeopardy. Using his lightning he attacked Draaga sending him off into one of the walls. Draaga stood up more angry then hurt. He attacked Shazam again.

From his throne Mongul watched with a smile on his face. The Kryptonian had real potential. If he survived this fight then he might be able to make a great deal of commerce from this last Kryptonian. He could promote battles, maybe even tour with him. Superman could become his greatest pet. Mongul state and smiled, as he watched Superman dominate the Daxamite.

Superman noticed that Shazam was in dire trouble against Draaga. Hitting the Daxamite with a left hook to the abdomen followed by a right to the jaw, he knocked out his opponent then used his speed to catch Draaga's balled fist before they landed on Shazam's neck breaking his neck. Draaga was shocked at the strength of Superman, as he stopped his killing blow.

"Finally, a worthy opponent," he said then smiled.

Clark noticed that his face was so scarred and had so many once broken now healed bones that he was deformed. Once upon a time he was man without scars and broken bones, and it was that man that Clark wanted to appeal to. Clark pushed him back and stood between him and Shazam.

"So, you are the champion. I guess you and I are meant to fight," Clark said.

Before Draaga and Clark could tangle, Mongul motioned his guards to subdue Clark. They opened fired with their rifles causing Clark enough pain to fall to his knees then two guards rushed in and slapped the chains on him. Boos came out of the crowd. They wanted to see Draaga and Superman fight. They wanted blood.

"Relax, relax, my good patrons. Draaga and the Kryptonian should face one on one. It is right; it is their destiny. I announce a battle in five days between Draaga and this Superman," announced Mongul. He wanted to have enough time for more curious visitors to come to Warworld. This would be his most profitable battle ever.

The audience began to cheer.

JLJLJL

Batman sat at the control of the second Javelin while Diana sat in the co-pilot seat. He hated missions that left earth, usually avoiding them, but this was different. Batman volunteered for this mission. In the back were John Stewart and Simon Baz, as well as J'onn. Green Lantern Kyle Rayner had contacted them to let them know that their diplomatic team was captured by Warworld and forced to fight in their games. He remained on Warworld in disguise in order to keep an eye on the leaguers.

John came into the cockpit and asked, "What's our ETA?"

"Thirty-six hours," growled Batman.

Bruce felt guilty that Clark was part of this. He knew that Kent would not have agreed to become an emergency member unless Bruce told him it was a good idea. Now his friend was in danger.

"I've contacted OA and they are sending a platoon of Lanterns to Warworld," said John. "We'll arrive in time for Superman's match against Warworld's champion."

"When will they arrive?" asked Diana.

"Forty to forty-two hours," he said.

"Take the controls," Batman said to Diana then stood up. "We need a plan."

Batman exited the cockpit. John looked over at Diana. The expression on her face showed great concern.

"He is better friends with Superman then we realized," she said.

"It seems that way," said John.

"Batman doesn't handle guilt feel," Diana said more to herself than to John.

JLJLJL

Clark was led into Mongul's throne room. It was lavishly decorated with silks and comfortable chairs. In one corner was a harem area where silk thick pillows were decorated by beautiful women of many species lying on them. These women were occupying themselves for the amusement of Mongul. Sitting on a golden throne was Mongul. Clark was escorted by three guards to him and then forced to kneel.

"I heard you are being difficult, Kryptonian," he said.

"I refuse to be your puppet," growled Clark.

"I see," smiled Mongul. "If you do not fight then Draaga will kill you, Kryptonian. Is that how you want your race to end?"

"I am not your slave," replied Clark.

"But you are and you are a slave I know how to manipulate," said Mongul. "I know about Kryptonite, that hard to find piece of your old world. I know that green Kryptonite can kill you, but I know that red Kryptonite can unleash the uninhibited Kryptonian."

He reached over to a metal box and opened it then he took out a ring that had a red stone on it. Clark knew that the stone was red Kryptonite. He snarled at Mongul.

"If I can't expect a good fight from you against Mongul then you'll wear this ring and give me a good fight regardless," he said. "You might say, Kryptonian, that I am going to unleash your potential."

"You'll regret this, Mongul," growled Clark.

Clark was pulled way by the guards, while Mongul put the ring back in the box. As he was led away, Clark could hear Mongul laughing.

JLJLJL

Batman wore a hooded cloak over his armor and cowl as he mixed into the crowd waiting for the main even to begin. Diana in her own hooded cloak walked beside him. Mixed into the crowd were John Stewart, Simon Baz, and J'onn, who linked the group telepathically. Batman stopped and watched as Clark was pulled into the arena.

"Those chains must be magically," Diana said.

"Or something," added Bruce.

He watched as Draaga came out unescorted. Just from a quick perusal Bruce could tell that Draaga identified himself by his role as champion. He then watched as Mongul came down from his throne and walked over to Clark. Bruce watched this closely. Mongul held up a ring. Quickly, Bruce took a small pair of high powered binoculars out of his utility belt and looked at the ring. It was red Kryptonite. He growled.

"What is wrong?" asked Diana.

"Red Kryptonite. It changes Clark's personality, it makes him aggressive and without care for others. Mongul is ensuring a good fight," Bruce told her.

_We need to get that ring off him, J'onn telepathically spoke. _

_Yes, J'onn, replied Bruce. _

_How? Asked John Stewart. _

_Let me worry about that, said Bruce. _

Mongul put the ring on Clark then he motioned his guards to remove the chains. As they removed the chains Mongul returned to his spot with several guards protecting him. Once the chains were removed, Clark gave one of the guards the back of his hand sending him flying into a partition then he grabbed the other one and tossed him after the other guard.

"I see you are ready to fight this time," said Draaga.

Clark's eyes went red then he unloosed a beam of heat vision hitting Draaga in the chest causing him to scream in pain. He followed that up with a quick attack hitting Draaga with several rights and lefts driving the champion back. The crowd went wild.

_He is going to kill him, said Wonder Woman. _

_Diana, don't interfere, warned J'onn. _

Diana ignored J'onn's warning, tossed off her cloak, and flew into the arena. She headed straight for Clark.

"Kal, stop," she cried.

She grabbed Clark's right arm stopping him from punching Draaga again. Clark turned and looked at Diana. She landed in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"You have to control yourself, Kal. It is the red Kryptonite that is causing your extreme actions," she said.

"You are beautiful," he stated then he grabbed her and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips.

Diana struggled at first then she found herself overwhelmed by the kiss. Finally, she regained her sense, pushed him away, and hit him on the jaw with a right hook. Clark went flying into Draaga and the two of them tumbled along the arena ground.

With the back of her left hand Diana wipe her mouth. She was now furious at Clark's actions. Bruce had seen enough and tossed off the cloak. He jumped into the arena knowing that he had one job and that was to remove the ring from Clark's finger.

_Diana, you must calm yourself. Superman is not in control of his actions, J'onn told her. _

Clark got up, as did a groggy Draaga. He turned and swung a mighty right hand at Draaga and sent him flying towards Mongul's box. Mongul saw the champion flying in the air and got up removing himself from danger. Draaga landed on his throne destroying it.

Instead of going after Diana, Clark turned on his heels and took off in a blur. Suddenly, each ion cannon positioned at the top of the arena was destroyed and then Superman went after Mongul. Batman came up beside Diana.

"We need to get the ring off him," he stated. "Get his attention and I'll do the rest."

Diana looked over and saw Superman fly into Mongul. The two of them destroyed half the stands sending audience members running for their lives. Mongul hit Clark with a right to the jaw sending him back into the arena then he followed after him.

"No one can defeat me," screamed Mongul.

Slowly, Clark got up. His eyes were burning red. He let loose a hit with his heat vision causing a blackened smoldering spot on Draaga's chest. Mongul was hurt and angry. Clark flew at him fast enough so he couldn't get his defenses up and began to pummel the dictator of Warworld. Mongul tried to fight back but the onslaught was never ending and stronger than he had ever felt before.

As Clark dealt with Mongul, J'onn and the Green Lanterns went into action. Simon made it his duty to free the prisoners and find Hawkman and Hawkwoman, while J'onn and John Stewart dealt with guards and others. Chaos was breaking out all over Warworld. Meanwhile Diana and Bruce waited for Batman to finish with Mongul.

Clark grabbed Mongul by his shirt and pounded him with his right hand over and over again. Finally, he stopped. Mongul was bloodied and beaten. He smiled at him then looked to see that Draaga was getting up from his beating.

"Draaga," he called.

Draaga looked at him.

"This is what you feared," he said then with one hand he tossed Mongul at Draaga, who caught him and threw him down through the seating to the ground.

"He is yours," said Superman.

Bruce reached to his utility belt and took a small lead line container off it. When Clark had told him about Kryptonite, he searched long and hard for a sample of it spending several million dollars. He got a small sample, which he kept on him just in case of a rogue Superman.

Superman turned and saw Diana and Batman. He started towards them. Diana got into a defensive stance. She was willing to fight him until she had the ring off him. Bruce waited for the right moment.

"Hello, beautiful," Clark said to Diana.

"Don't insult me, Kal-El. I am an Amazonian princess," she said.

"Believe me I'd gladly treat you like a princess," he smiled.

She blushed at those words then she wanted to remove his smile. Clark flew at her. Diana was ready for him and used his motion and strength against him sending him face first into the dirt. Before he could react to her move, Bruce took the green Kryptonite out and exposed Clark to it. He screamed in pain and fury.

"Get that damned stuff away from me," he yelled, as the pain seeped into his very bones.

"Diana, get the ring," ordered Bruce.

Diana grabbed his right hand and pulled the ring off his finger. She looked at Bruce.

"Give it to me," he said.

She handed it to Bruce, who placed it inside the lead lined container. The effect of the red Kryptonite was gone, but the green Kryptonite was still working on him. Bruce picked up the green Kryptonite and placed it also in the container. The pain began to subside.

Clark looked up at Bruce and said, "Batman."

He started to get up when Diana wound up and hit him with a right to his jaw knocking the weakened Superman unconscious. Batman glared at her.

"He kissed me without my permission," she spat.

"If you say so, Princess," growled Batman. "Help me get him back to the Javelin."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Once the Javelin returned to earth space docking with the Watchtower, Clark managed to write a mission report and get off the station without running into Wonder Woman. A combination of embarrassment over the way he treated her and anger over the unnecessary knockout punch she hit him with told him it was best to avoid Princess Diana and the Justice League for now. He agreed to be an emergency member, but he made sure that they understood that it better be a real, end of the world emergency. Maybe under dire circumstances he and the beautiful Amazon could deal with each other, he thought. Of course, the fact that she was the most beautiful, desirable woman he had ever seen made his actions under red Kryptonite even more embarrassing to him. If she had never hit him, he would feel obligated to apologize to her, though at the moment the idea of apologizing to her didn't feel right. As weakened as he was by green Kryptonite, he lucky she didn't break his jaw.

Dressed in the loose fitting clothes of Clark Kent, he bought clothes for Kara. She was going to spend the weekend with him in Metropolis, so he wanted her to be able to mix in with normal humans. Kryptonian armor tended to stand out in a crowd. It was just time that she got used to being around humans.

When he returned to his apartment, Kara was already there in her battle armor. She was seated on the sofa watching TV looking utterly bored. He tossed her the bag full of clothes, which she caught and dropped to the floor.

"I got you jeans, shirts, hoodie, and walking shoes," he said. "We can get you more clothes this weekend. I know you're not going to like the ones I got you to wear."

"I can't believe what these people consider this entertainment," said Kara.

Clark looked over at the TV. She was watching the Cartoon Network, which brought a smile to Clark's face.

"Cartoons. I love watching cartoons," he said. "What is wrong with cartoons?"

Kara looked at him as if he had admitted to a crime.

"This place has corrupted you," she said. "This is intellectually vapid. You're an EL, which makes you a genius on Kryptonite let alone this backwards planet."

"If Kryptonians don't find cartoons amusing then they needed some corrupting," said Cark with a smile. "I think cartoons are funny."

"You are definitely Jor-El's son," sighed Kara.

Clark stared at her with an expression of longing. He wanted to know how he was Jor-El's son. She saw the longing in his eyes.

"Jor-El was more open to ideas and differences than the average Kryptonian," she told him. "He even gave sanctuary to an alien for a time. I think his name was J'onn."

"J'onn J'onzz. I've met him," Clark replied.

"Really," she said in surprise. "How?"

"He is part of the Justice League. He's found a home here," he answered.

"I'd like to meet him again. He was fascinating to talk to, though I found him sad at time. He lost his race and his family," she said.

"Maybe I'll introduce you to him again," said Clark, "but not this weekend. This weekend we are going to have dinner tomorrow at a friend's house in Gotham City. We are going as Clark Kent and his cousin Kara Kent and we are going to act as normal as possible."

"I'm a Kryptonian which means to act normal is to be superior to these humans," Kara said.

"Kara, I mean we are going to act human. I know it's difficult for you but it's for the best," stated Clark.

With a frown on her face, she looked up at Clark.

"Who is this friend?" she asked.

"Bruce Wayne. And don't worry just to make it more interesting he invited his ward Dick Grayson to dinner, who is around your age," said Clark.

"Oh, joy," she sighed.

JLJLJL

Batman and Green Arrow stood at training room one observation window watching Diana destroy training drone after drone. Dressed in their armored uniforms, they watched as she gracefully dodged and used acrobatics to avoid the drones and then attack them.

"We'll need more drones," sighed Arrow. "She is costing us millions."

"I think we should get Kord to contribute to our maintenance budget, Ollie," said Batman. "We need another billionaire to help support the league."

"I agree, Bruce," said Arrow.

A red blur came to a stop beside the Green Arrow. The Flash watched Diana trained for a few moments. He shook his head as he watched her take out her frustrations on the drones.

"Wow, she's been in a bad mood since she came back from Warworld," remarked Flash. "I said hello beautiful the other day and she almost snapped my head off. She called me a patriarchal pig."

"She is in an expensively bad mood," sighed Arrow.

"What has her in such a bad mood?" asked the Flash.

"Superman," answered Batman.

"Big Blue! I have a hard time believing that," said Flash surprised at the answer. "What did he do?"

"He kissed her without her permission on the rescue mission," answered Batman.

The Flash broke out in a big smile.

"He's the man," he said nodding his head. "I love myself some Big Blue."

"Next time he should ask," growled the Arrow as another two drones were destroyed by Diana and her sword. Bruce shook his head.

"He was under the influence of red Kryptonite," stated Batman. "It wasn't his fault. Red Kryptonite changes his changes his personality, makes him aggressive."

"Does Diana know that?" asked the Flash.

"Yes."

"So, she knows it wasn't the Big Blue's fault," said the Flash.

"She knows and doesn't care," said Bruce.

"Did he apologize?" asked the Green Arrow.

"No, he was too pissed at being cold cocked by Diana, while under the influence of green Kryptonite which can kill him," explained Batman. "Knocked him out for hours."

"Damn, I have to go on a mission with those two and bring my smart phone so I can make a video when they blow up at each other," said Flash. "I miss all the fun. Maybe if I slowed down, I'd see more of the fun stuff."

"He hasn't to apologize to her," said Ollie, who then looked at Bruce. "He's your friend. Make him apologize."

"Yeah, Bats, make him apologize," smiled Flash. "I want to see that."

Batman glared at them both, while Diana destroyed more drones.

JLJLJL

Since it was a snowy night in Gotham City, Clark and Kara flew to Wayne Manor then they changed into the civilian clothes right outside the front door in a matter of seconds. Once they were ready, Clark rang the front doorbell. Alfred opened the door.

"Master Clark," smiled Alfred then he looked at Kara. "And you must be Mistress Kara."

"I must be," she said barely above a whisper.

Alfred looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile. When you lived with Bruce Wayne, you became used to bad moods. Clark took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, as he promised to use patience with Kara.

"Please, come in," he said then Kara walked into the house and started to stare at the statues and artwork in the cavernous front hall.

Clark entered and grinned.

"Believe it or not, Alfred, I'm actually younger than her, or I was born after her," Clark said with a smile.

Alfred escorted them into the house and took their overcoats to hang up. Before he could show them into the den, Bruce came out along with Dick Grayson. Kara found herself staring at Dick. She was mesmerized by his raven hair, acrobat's body, and cobalt blue eyes. Most of all she found herself enchanted by his smile. Clark could even hear her heartbeat increase, which didn't worry him, as much as he heard Dick's heartbeat increase. They had immediate sexual attraction.

"Clark, it good to see you," said Bruce.

"Bruce, thanks for inviting us to dinner. My cousin was afraid I'd be her only company this weekend," said Clark.

"So, this must be Kara," Bruce smiled and offered her his right hand.

Kara took it as gently as she could and shook it. Bruce grimaced. Clark knew that it must have been a very hard handshake to make Bruce grimace.

"Hell of a grip you have there," Bruce remarked then he glared at Clark.

Clark rolled his eyes. He didn't want Kara to know who Bruce was, not that she cared who Batman was or anyone else on earth. This was supposed to be a night between normal people, but now he knew she needed more work on touch.

"I like strong grips," said Dick.

He took her right hand in his and with his left hand caressed her right. She found herself once again unable to take her eyes off Dick Grayson. Both Bruce and Clark noticed their younger associates seeming attraction to each other. Clark smiled while Bruce smirked.

"Let's have drinks in the den," Bruce said.

They entered the den. Dick and Kara sat down on the brown leather couch leaving some room between them, while Clark sat down in an armchair. Bruce walked over to the bar.

"Can I interest everyone in a pre-dinner glass of cabernet?" he asked.

"Sure," said Clark.

"Thank you," Kara replied.

"Why not?" added Dick, who seemed to keep his eyes only on the blonde hair woman sitting beside him.

Bruce looked over at Dick and Kara and chuckled to himself, while Clark made a note to keep an ear on her respiration. Even if she was in another room, her respiration would be a giveaway if she and Bruce's ward became too friendly.

"This should be an interesting even," remarked Bruce, as he poured the drinks.

JLJLJL

Dinner consisted of chicken cacciatore with fresh baked bread and tiramisu for dessert. Red wine was served with dinner and coffee afterwards. Once Alfred cleared away the dishes, Dick took Kara for a tour of the mansion leaving Clark and Bruce to talk openly.

"Where's Tim?" asked Clark.

"On a mission with the Titans," answered Bruce. "Barbara is patrolling tonight, though with this snow there should be little trouble."

Clark took a sip of the coffee. It was an Italian roast, just as the wine was a Barolo wine. Alfred loved his symmetry when he planned a dinner.

"Should I worry about Kara and Dick?" asked Clark.

"Unfortunately, during his formative years he learned about relationships from me. I tend to specialize in short term intense affairs," said Bruce.

"I thought he was seeing Barbara," said Clark.

"He was, but he cheated on her with the Huntress. As I send I set a bad example for him when it comes to relationships," said Bruce.

Clark smirked. He set an almost monastic example when it came to relationships. He suffered for a time from unrequited infatuation with Lois. There was a relationship with Lana and Lori, but everyone else was a flirtation. With his super human strength, a relationship with someone so fragile as a human meant exposing them to who he really was and there few people out there who liked both Clark Kent and Superman in a sexual, romantic way.

"Good to know, Bruce," mumbled Clark.

Bruce got up and walked over to a dry bar. In a Waterford crystal container was Hors d'age brandy. He poured himself some in a snifter and returned to his chair. Smelling the brandy, he wondered how to broach the subject Wonder Woman.

"Clark, I need a favor," started Bruce.

"Yes."

"You need to apologize to Wonder Woman before she destroys ever drone in the training room and costs Ollie and me millions in replacements," Bruce stated.

"What? Apologize. She cold cocked me," he growled.

"You kissed her and it was a friendly kiss," retorted Bruce.

Clark opened his mouth then closed it. He thought about what Bruce said. He had shoved his tongue down an Amazonian demigoddess throat. Leaning back in his chair, Clark sighed.

"I'll think about it," said Clark.

"Do more than think about, Clark, apologize," countered Bruce.

Bruce was using his Batman glare on Clark, who looked at him and smiled. Unless he had Kryptonite on him, the stare wasn't going to work. Bruce started realize it and softened his glare.

"Please," he growled.

Clark thought about it. His parents had always taught him to take the high road, and Jonathan Kent would be disappointed if his son treated a beautiful woman badly.

"Okay, Clark, I'll apologize to her. Where can I find her?" he asked.

"Thank you, Clark."

JLJLJL


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Clark owed Bruce many favors, so if he could help his friend by apologizing to Wonder Woman then he could bite his tongue and do it. He flew to Washington DC where both the Hall of Justice and Themysciran Embassy were located. Clark had given him her schedule, so he knew that he'd either be able to catch her at the end of her Justice League shift or en route to the embassy. As he flew over the city, he heard the screech of a car's breaks and immediately flew down at top speed to stop a car accident saving a small child. He was able to lift the car up and flew it over the intersection that it had sped through.

Placing the car down near a police officer, he nodded at the cop and then took off. People called his name and took pictures of him with their smart phones as he headed into the air. Next, Clark headed over to the Themysciran Embassy. As he approached it at a leisurely pace, he saw Wonder Woman flying towards the embassy. He headed towards her. Diana saw him coming and hovered in place.

"Wonder Woman," Clark started, "I was looking for you."

Instinctively, Diana balled up her hands into fists, as she expected retribution for knocking him out when he was incapacitated from Kryptonite. Clark noticed her fists and suppressed a smirk.

"I came to apologize for kissing you, Princess Diana," he said. "I was under the influence of red Kryptonite. I know that that may not be a good excuse, but it has a negative effective on me, so I apologize for my actions."

Diana was surprised by his apology. She was gladden to hear the apology, but something about the fact that kissing her was part of the negative effect of red Kryptonite irritated her.

"I accept your apologizes, Kal-El," she said using his name.

"Thank you, Princess," he smiled.

Something about the way he said princess now irritated her. Yes, she was finding a great deal about Superman irritating.

"May I ask you something, Kal-El?" she asked.

Superman took a deep breath. There was something about her tone that told him he was hiding into territory best avoided.

"Ask, your highness," he said.

Highness. More irritation built up in her system. She was Diana, Wonder Woman; a man should not make her feel this irritated. Who was this Kal-El? He wasn't royalty. He wasn't even one of her comrades in the Justice League.

"Was kissing me part of the negative effect on you?" she asked.

Clark sighed. Now he knew he should have flown off after the apology. Well, Clark, in for a penny then in for a pound, he thought.

"The negative effect was my aggressiveness and my not caring what other people thought or felt. The kiss wasn't negative, Princess; it was pleasant. I wish it happened under better circumstances," he told her.

Diana listened to him and thought about what he said. Did he mean that he still wanted to kiss her? Was he being bold or was he being honest? Why is he so handsome?

"The kiss was a mistake and will never happen again. You have positive attributes, but you are too much…" she was explaining when Clark put up his hand.

Even from DC he could hear Kara back in Metropolis. He had left her to her own devises at his apartment, but now he heard her calling for his help.

"I have to go. There is trouble in Metropolis," he said to Diana.

Before she could open her mouth he was gone. Her expression went from confused to irritated to angry. Instead of continuing on to the embassy, she turned and sped off to Metropolis. Clark arrived in Metropolis midtown. Several buildings were damaged and a dozen cars totaled. Solomon Grundy was cratered near Kara, who was wearing her revealing Kryptonian armor, and facing down Green Lantern Simon Baz and Shazam. The two Justice Leaguers seemed to have a problem with her and Shazam was about to attack her.

Clark came to a stop in front of Kara. He glared at Shazam and Baz.

"Why are you attacking my cousin?" he demanded.

"She and Grundy put lives in danger fighting," stated Shazam.

Clark looked over his shoulder at Kara and spoke to Kara in Kryptonian, "_What happened here, Kara?" _

"_He was attacking people and I thought I could help like you do. He was stronger than I anticipated," _she told him.

Shazam decided to attack. He was fed up with Superman interfering and showing him up. Speeding at the two Kryptonians as they spoke he prepared to hit Superman with a right.

Clark observed him coming out of the corner of his eye and then slapped him with the back of his right hand sending Shazam skidding down the street breaking up concrete as he went. Simon Baz shook his head. He was hoping to avoid any more violence.

"Superman," he started.

"Kara was trying to help. She saw Grundy causing trouble and wanted merely to stop her," he explained.

"I can see that now," said Baz.

Shazam got up and once again came at Clark, who raised his right fist to greet him. Before he could connect with Shazam jaw, a golden lasso caught his fight and stopped him. Shazam flew into Clark and the two of them flew into a bank causing major damaged.

Kara was outraged. She looked up at Diana, who had used her lasso to stop Clark's punch. Her eyes turned red and then she fired heat vision beams at Diana, who blocked them with her bracelets. Not to be stopped, Kara picked up the still unconscious Grundy with one hand and threw him at Diana, as if she was throwing a snowball. Grundy collided with Diana and the two of them went hurtling away.

Suddenly, Shazam came out of the bank wrapped in a large safe's door and looking, as if he had been punched harder than anytime he could remember. No one touched him as he continued down the block. Clark came floating out of the hole in the bank. He continued on until he and Kara were once again side by side.

Without Grundy, Diana returned to the fray. She had tried to stop Superman from hitting Shazam in the hopes of avoiding a fight, but that didn't work out. Now she was ready for a fight. Shazam slowly got up and shook off the effect of taking on Superman. Both he and Diana were ready to attack Superman and Kara, when two giant green hands appeared before them. The Green Lantern Simon Baz tried to make peacemaker.

"I believe a mistake was made here. Let's not compound with more unnecessary violence," he said. "She was subduing Grundy and we overreacted."

"We should take her in. I think she is a problem that needs to be dealt with," growled Shazam.

"I am calm now, Green Lantern," said Diana. "I don't intend on attacking."

The green hand holding her up disappeared. Diana floated to the ground and landed. She walked towards Kara and offered her a handshake. Kara looked suspiciously at Clark, who nodded yes, and then Kara took Diana's hand.

"You are strong but need discipline. I offer you a chance to train with my sisters on Themyscira," offered Diana.

"What is Themyscira?" asked Kara.

"An island of immortal Amazons," answered Clark.

Diana looked at Clark. They made eye contact with each and held it for several seconds. He finally nodded.

"For how long?" he asked.

"No more than a month," said Diana. "I can see you have been training her. She needs more intensive training, though. Discipline twenty-four hours a day for a month becomes a habit."

"I see," sighed Clark then he looked at Kara. "What do you think?"

"Will I learn how not to hurt humans by accident?" asked Kara.

"Yes," smiled Diana.

Kara turned to Clark, "Kal-El, I want to do this."

"You mean you're interested in staying on earth," he said.

"If they can teach me what you've been trying to teach me, what you learned over a lifetime, then, yes, I want to stay," she said.

Clark smiled then he looked at Diana and asked, "What do we need to do?"

"I will handle everything," she said. "Now, Grundy is in custody. We should clean up this mess."

"I agree," said Clark.

JLJLJL

Kara and Clark flew silently to the Themysciran Embassy. Diana had arranged for Kara to use the portal in the embassy to the island where she would be greeted by General Philipus, who would become her trainer. They landed at the front door of the embassy. Before they could open the door, one of Diana's Amazon assistants opened it.

"I am Mala, Princess Diana's assistant," the attractive Amazon stated.

"This is Kara Jor-El and I am Kal-El," said Clark.

"Please come in. Princess Diana is waiting for you," she said.

They followed Mala through the Grecian decorated embassy. Clark noticed the statutes of warrior women and examined them with his enhanced vision. They were almost three thousand years old.

"Those are some of newer statues, which we decided to use for the embassy," said Mala.

"Are the warriors well known in your culture?" asked Clark

Mala was surprised by the question. It showed a certain respect.

"Yes, they are some of our best warriors," she said then pointed to a statue of a particular tall, stoic looking warrior. "That is a statue of General Phillipus."

"Impressive," said Clark.

They continued until she let them into a comforting waiting room. The waiting room was decorated with divans, a marble fireplace, a mahogany desk and chair, more statues, and paintings on the wall.

"Please sit. I'll get the princess," said Mala.

She left them alone in the room. Clark heard Kara sigh. He turned and looked at her.

"Cheer up. You'll be home for Christmas and I know you have a date scheduled with Dick Grayson for New Year's Eve," Clark said.

Kara blushed the said, "What is Christmas?"

"I have so much more to teach you. Christmas is my favorite holiday," said Clark. "I haven't really celebrated since ma and pa died."

"Kal-El, you sound so human," said Kara.

"I am human is many ways, Kara."

"You are so much more than human," she said. "You are an advancement in Kryptonian evolution because of your Jor-El. He would be proud of you."

"Kara, I am just me," said Clark.

Diana entered the room. She was dressed in a grey skirt and white silk dress shirt. Though she didn't wear her tiara, she had her bracelets on. Clark once again noticed just how beautiful she was.

"Kara," she said, "you are here. The portal is being prepared."

"Kal-El said I didn't need to bring anything with me," she said.

"You will be supplied with everything you need on the island," said Diana.

Diana sat down on a divan, so Supergirl and Superman sat down. Clark heard the divan creak under their weight, mainly his weight, so he stood up quickly. Diana slyly smiled.

"Anything wrong, Kal?" she asked him.

"Um… no, not at all," he stammered.

"Farm boy," Kara whispered so softly that only Clark could hear.

He glared at her for a moment then relaxed.

"I'd like to thank you again, Princess Diana, doing this for Kara," he said.

"I feel we have gotten off on the wrong path and I just want to right that. Like the League and myself, you are trying to bring justice and good to this world," she said.

"My birth father Jor-El thought I could become a symbol and guide for humanity. By disobeying orders he saved my life, so I feel I owe him and his vision and earth for giving me life," explained Clark.

Kara looked up at him sadly. Zor-El tasked her with protecting her cousin, and instead he was protecting her. She needed to do better. Mala entered the room.

"Your highness, the portal is ready," Mala stated.

Diana stood up, so did Kara.

"Mala, you and Nayla escort Kara to Themyscira. Spend a few days visiting home," she said.

"Thank you, Princess," smiled Mala.

Kara looked at Clark, who gently smiled.

"In a month I expect you to have the same control as me," he said to encourage her.

"I'll do my best, Kal-El," she said. "As the head of the House of El, I owe you my loyalty and as my cousin I owe you my love. Thank you, Kal, for standing behind me."

Clark walked over to his cousin and gave her a hug. At first she was stiff, but then she returned the hug. He really did act more human than Kryptonian, she thought. Kara joined Mala. They exited leaving Clark and Diana alone.

"Was the House of El important on your planet?" she asked.

"It was one of the ruling houses," he said. "Also, my father was noted as Krypton's greatest scientist. My mother Lara was one of their leading scientists. It was a well respected House."

"I see," she said softly. "The Green Lanterns wanted to take your technology and database into custody because the Guardians fear it. May I ask you a question?"

"Please, do," he replied.

"Can you understand it?" she asked.

He smiled. She was asking if he was smart enough to be the caretaker of Kryptonian technology and database. Diana was subtle and clever when she wanted to be.

"I understand it all. I am a Kryptonian, Diana. I was born with an eidetic memory and an IQ equal to my parents," he smiled. "They should have no fear. I would destroy the database and the technology rather than allow it to fall into the hands of those who don't deserve it."

Diana smiled. The Lanterns were definitely wrong to want to pry his heritage away from him.

"Kal," she started, "would you like to spar again one of these days? I find you a challenge and I like a challenge."

"No magical forged swords," he stated.

"Not even one?" she smiled.

Clark felt his heart beat quicker with that smile. This Amazonian princess definitely got under his skin in a way few other women did.

"Okay, one sword," he sighed.

Her smile brightened and then she asked, "When can we do this?"

"Um, next week. How's that?" he said wondering why he couldn't just say no to her.

"Excellent. And afterwards I invite you to dinner here at the embassy as my quest," she said. "How is that?"

"Sounds nice," he answered. Sounds nice, he chided himself, what are you eleven. Couldn't you throw in a gee whiz or two with the sounds nice.

"This is wonderful. Here, let me escort you out," Diana said.

Walking up to Clark, she slipped her arm around his left arm. For a moment they both felt a fizz of electricity passing between them. A look of concern passed across Diana's face to be replaced with a mask of calm. Clark smiled benignly at her.

"Well, let me show you, Kal," she said.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

In a series of balletic and deadly moves Diana managed to knock Clark against the wall then to his knees. Clark shook his head in order to get the cobwebs out. In terms of power, Diana was impressive, really impressive, but it was her skills as a warrior that really made her a difficult challenge. Too often he used his brute strength to deal with an opponent. He didn't want to go strength against strength with her because she didn't know how to back down and he wasn't sure just how strong he was when he was pushed, as he had yet to really find his limits, except for the ones he put on himself. No, he'd use his speed against her.

Diana prepared to bring winning punch down on Clark's head when he moved so fast that she ended up punching the floor of the training room so hard she left a deep dent. Before she could recover and turn, Clark came up behind her knocked her legs out from underneath her. She fell to the floor, but as she did she kicked out catching Clark in the abdomen and sending him across the room.

Again he was caught off guard by her skills and strength. Clark recovered quickly and moved at a speed that only Flash could appreciate. Grabbing Diana's wrist, he spun her around making her spin like a top and then he relieved her of her golden lasso. As she did an enforced pirouette, he quickly bound her arms to her torso. When she stopped spinning Diana was angry and Clark was smiling having avoided getting his ass kicked by the Amazonian princess.

"Kal, untie me now!" she demanded.

"Calm down, Princess, and I will," he said, "though something tells me I should wait until you calm down."

"Do it now!" she demanded.

Here was the Amazon princess. This Diana wasn't used to having her demands ignored but acted upon in seconds.

"Calm down, Princess, and I'll untie you," said Clark.

She took a deep breath and attempted a smile. Clark had to hide a smirk, as Diana's smile was so forced it was amusing to see.

"I did not calculate your speed," she growled.

"And I'm glad for that," he replied. "You were about to hit me on the head very hard."

"Now unbind me, Kal," she told him. "Next time, I will anticipate your speed and defeat you."

"Yes, Princess," Clark smiled, as he unbound her.

Once he handed the lasso back to Diana, she looped it back on its place on her belt then swiftly and cleanly she hit Clark with a left hook to the jaw causing him to stagger backwards. Shaking his head, he looked at her with his eyes turning red as a sign of his anger.

"Why did you do that?" he growled.

"You mock me with my title. The way you call me princess is insolent," she answered him.

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he opened them when he knew they had returned to their normal blue color. He didn't want to fight with her anymore.

"I merely used your title. I was not mocking you, Princess," he said.

There was something about the way he said princess that irritated her. She wanted him to stop, so he would stop. It was as simple as that.

"Call me Diana, Kal," she stated.

"Okay, I'll call you Diana. NO more hitting me when I'm not expecting it," he said. "Okay?"

"No more hitting you when you aren't expecting it," she agreed.

Clark smiled. His jaw still hurt from her punch. They headed to the door.

"I need to shower," stated Clark.

"As do I," added Diana.

"Shall I meet you at the embassy?" he asked her.

"That would be excellent. I can change and shower and check up on the dinner. Shall we say in forty minutes?" said Diana.

Clark nodded and watched as she opened the door and exited.

JLJLJL

Diana had showered and changed into a sky blue Grecian style dress. She was looking forward to getting to know this Superman better. As much as she found him rude at times, he was challenging and she loved a challenge. Mala entered her private chambers.

"A guest is here to see you," she said.

"Excellent," said Diana, who rushed past Mala and headed down the steps to the front hall.

Standing just inside the front door was Colonel Steve Trevor. He was dressed in his service uniform and smiled as he saw Diana coming down the steps.

"You look beautiful," he said, "but then again you always do look beautiful, Diana."

Diana smiled and offered him her right hand to shake. He took it and shook hands.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" she asked him. "I was expecting you."

"I thought I'd surprise you and invite you out to dinner," he said. "It's been some time since we had dinner together."

Someone rang the front doorbell. An Amazon dressed in battle armor, who stood beside the door, turned and opened it. Diana expected to see Superman standing there, but instead there was a dark haired man with glasses on. She examined the man for a moment. Judging by his disheveled style of loose fitting dress, the mussed up hair, and slopped shoulders he was hiding his actual height and built. She analyzed his look and after a moment she saw right through it. This was Kal in disguise.

"Um, Princess Diana," Clark said, "I'm Clark Kent. I'm here for our interview."

Clark Kent. She had read his work. He was a journalist and blogger. Cark Kent was Kal-El. This was how he lived among regular human beings. Kal-El was Superman and Superman was Clark Kent. He lived a very complicated life. Diana smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had an interview scheduled," said Trevor.

"Steve, can we do dinner some other day? I have a busy schedule tonight. After the interview I have paperwork and a speech to prepare for tomorrow," she said.

"Sure, Princess," he said. "I understand. I should have called ahead of time."

He started to leave when he stopped and shook Clark's hand.

"I expect you to take it easy on the princess, Kent," said Trevor. "I've read your stuff and you can be a real bastard when you want to be."

Steve left. Once the door was shut, Clark stood up straight and ran his hand through his hair making it neater and more like the style he wore when Superman. He then took off his glasses and put them away in his coat. Diana was impressed with the transformation. He grew three inches and he now radiated confidence where before he seemed hesitant and a less confident man.

"Do you have any other tricks you'd like to show me, Kal?" she asked.

"None that I'm willing to do on an empty stomach, Diana," Clark said with a smirk.

"Let's eat then," said Diana.

The private dining room was much like the rest of the embassy in style. It was tasteful, definitely Greek in influence, and comfortable, though it was formal. Diana sat at the head of the table and Clark sat across from her. An Amazon dressed in a chiton came into the room carrying a bottle of wine. She opened it while standing beside Diana and poured some into her glass. It was a white wine.

Diana tasted it and nodded her approval .

"Do you drink Cla… I mean Kal. Do you drink Kal?" she asked.

"Yes. Alcohol has no effect on my physiology but I drink. I actually like the taste of wine," he said.

She nodded and the Amazon poured Clark a glass also. Clark sampled it.

"I can taste melon, spice and minerals in it. Excellent wine," he said.

"Gerovassiliou Malagousia," the amazon named the wine.

"You can bring us the appetizer," said Diana.

The appetizer was apple and goat cheese bruschetta. Clark sampled it and nodded his approval.

"I expected Superman and you showed up as Clark Kent. This was surprising," said Diana.

"I thought Superman showing up at your door might be a little too much attention. Te last thing we need are journalists speculating why Superman is visiting Wonder Woman," said Clark.

"You don't want to be linked to Wonder Woman, Superman?" she asked with a smile.

"You are a ambassador and world figure, Princess. Superman is still not completely trusted by people," he said.

Princess. He called her princess again. Why did she hate it so much? Maybe because he used it as a way to distant himself from her. She didn't like that.

"Tell me about Clark Kent. Who is he?" she asked.

Over appetizer and wine then the main course of grilled stripped bass with heirloom tomatoes and horta, he told her his story in complete. When he finished Diana offered him a sympathetic smile.

"I wish I had met the Kents. They sounds like truly extraordinary and lovely people," she said.

"They were," he agreed.

"Would you like an update on Kara?" asked Diana.

"Please."

"She is less then happy with her schedule and exercises, but she is working hard regardless," said Diana. "General Phillipus believes she would be a fine warrior, except for the fact that Kara has told her that she comes from the Science Class."

"Both Kara's parents and my parents were scientists," said Clark.

Diana ordered them coffee along with melomakarona, honey and spice cookies. When they arrived Clark himself eating cookie after cookie to Diana's amusement.

"You like them, Kal," she said.

He nodded yes.

"I'll have to remember that you have a sweet tooth," said Diana.

"Do you like sweets, Diana?" he asked her.

"Ice cream. Chocolate ice cream," she answered.

"I'll have to remember that," smiled Clark.

Clark took a sip of his coffee. He had to admit that the food was delicious and the company was better than he anticipated.

"We done nothing but talk about me," Clark said, "what about you? Tell me about you, Diana."

"Since I've been to the patriarch's world, I've been written about so much that I feel like I don't have to talk about myself," she said.

"Give the reality behind the facts," he said. "It can't be easy being an ambassador for your people, as well as part of the Justice League. If nothing else, it's a busy life."

Diana looked at Clark and smiled. It was a busy life she lived. Sometimes she missed just being able to fly about without a destination or a crisis. And she missed her sisters.

"As the champion of my people I have no choice," she said.

"Diana, we always have a choice," said Clark. "Instead of exposing myself to the world as Superman, I could have remained just Clark Kent."

"But you aren't just Clark Kent, you are also Kal-El," she said.

"True, but I did have to let Kal-El define me."

"There are obligations and responsibilities," she offered.

"Obligations and responsibilities only exist if you accept them. I've come to accept my because both my biological and adoptive parents wanted me to be a beacon of hope and justice in their world," Clark stated. "I'd like to think that they would have accepted me also if I decided just to be a farmer or a journalist."

"We both carry a burden, Kal, but you seem to carry yours lightly. I admire that. There are times that I let my burden overwhelm me," Diana said.

"Let people help you, Diana," said Clark. "If you ever need my assistance, I offer it freely and without a price."

Diana felt herself blush. She tried to cover it with a smile. Clark returned her smile with one of his own. He looked at his wristwatch.

"I should go. I like to patrol Metropolis before I call it a night," he said.

"I hope we can do this again, Kal," Diana said.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot," he replied.

Clark stood up as did Diana. He remembered that he neeed to fly home on his own under his own power. Looking at Diana with curiosity, he asked, "Do you have someplace quiet and hidden away where I can change?"

Diana chuckled and remarked, "You want to change into Superman."

He stood there feeling slightly embarrassed and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," was his answer.

"Let me show you our gardens. In winter like this no one uses them or pays much attention to them," she said.

"Thank you, Diana."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_When I agreed to interview Princess Diana of Themyscira, I had to admit to some trepidations. She was an ambassador from a mythical and magical Island of immortal Amazons; a member of the Justice League, an organization that protected the earth and assisted those nations or people in need; and she was noted to be one of the most powerful beings on earth since she was the daughter of an immortal Amazon queen and a Greek God. Okay, I was intimidated and a little cynical - a Greek god for a father. _

_On meeting her I was stuck by three things: she was easily one of the most beautiful women walking on the face of this earth, she was filled with a belief in her cause to do good in this world and bring peace over war, and she was sincere; and in this day and age sincerity was almost as difficult to find as well informed and well read. _

Diana put her tablet down beside her breakfast of fresh fruit and oatmeal. In order to keep his cover Clark Kent had written a piece about her on his site and she was surprised to find that the oft time cynical journalist paid for nothing but compliments. It made her smiled. Kal had surprised her with his writing.

"Princess, I have your appointments for today," Mala said as she entered the dining room.

Diana looked up at her assistant and grinned. Mala was surprised to see her princess so happy this morning. Usually on days when she had a lot of work to do, she was all frowns and determination to get through the day.

"Get the telephone number of Clark Kent. I think his site is called _ClarkandCatopolis_ or something like that. I'd like to talk to Mr. Kent this afternoon," she said.

"Yes, Princess," said Mala.

Mala was shocked by this request. The princess didn't like journalists, but she was going to call one and thank them. Today was turning into a strange day.

JLJLJL

Solomon Grundy was strong, unnaturally strong, but somehow his strength had been increased and Clark wanted to know how, why, and by whom. Of course, getting information from Grundy wasn't easy. He spoke slow and was as thick as mud. The grey skinned villain picked up an SUV with a family in it and threw the vehicle and family straight at Superman. Clark caught with ease the SUV with the family of five in it that Grundy threw at him. The people were shaken up and scared out if their wits but they were alive. As gently as he could he placed the car down and ripped the passenger and back door off getting the family out of the vehicle.

"Please, get out as quickly as you can. Time is of the essence," he said to the family knowing Grundy would be attacking again.

"I'm stuck," screamed the teenage girl from the back of the car.

Clark saw Grundy coming, running straight at them. He knew that Grundy was uncaring about civilian and collateral damage, so Clark focused his power and hit Grundy in the chest with his heat vision sending Grundy three blocks away from them. With Grundy taken care of for now, he addressed the problem of the stuck young girl. Ripping off the roof of the car he then he pulled the driver's seat out of the car releasing the girl. He then floated above her and picked her up and floated to where he family waited for her. Landing he handed the daughter to the father, who held on to his daughter. He stared at Clark as if he was seeing Greek god come to life. The mother spoke to him.

"Thank you, Superman," she said in a voice dipped in sincerity.

The police were now arriving in armored vehicles with special weapons. Clark noticed that several of them carried the new laser rifles which were developed to deal with metahumans. They had no effect on him, but still he didn't like the idea that they were armed to deal with him. He wanted to protect them, but they didn't want his protection until moments like this.

"I'm sorry about your SUV," he said gently to the family.

"We are alive because of you, Superman. Thank you," the mother said.

With those words he heard a roar come from Grundy and the hulking grey skinned zombie, or whatever he was, wanted his attention. He floated up into the air and turned to face Grundy. It was then that it hit him: Grundy was a creature of magic, which meant if his strength was increased then it was because of magic. Why would a magician do this? And if they did more than likely they would be watching to see how he did against Superman.

Clark made a quick scan of the gathered crowd, but he missed the now disguised Circe as she stood among the humans to watch her handiwork. She was testing Superman and so far he had the strength she was looking for, the strength to deal with Greek gods.

"Grundy wants Superman," yelled Grundy.

"No, he doesn't because Grundy can't handle Superman," replied Clark softly then he thought to himself, I'm starting to sound like Grundy.

Using his superior speed, he flew into Grundy and punched up straight into the air and kept punching until they were above the Metropolis skyscrapers then he hit Grundy one solid punch in the abdomen sending him straight back to earth at a speed and force that Grundy wouldn't be able to withstand. With his telescopic vision and he watched as Grundy hit the street, shattering the cement and ending up crashing into the subway tunnel below. The fight was over. Even a super powered Solomon Grundy wasn't getting up from that anytime soon. Clark returned to the ground to deal with the police.

A police captain in SWAT gear approached him, as he landed.

"Is Grundy disabled?" he asked.

"I would hope so," said Superman. "I believe he should be incapacitated for at least an hour."

"The Science Police should be here soon. They'll have the right restraints for him and take him away to their experimental prison," said the captain. "You should get going."

"You don't want me to clean up around here?" he asked.

"It's best you leave. Trust me, pal, I think you do a great job but some people want to use you to get elected. Let's not give them the chance," he said.

Superman nodded then he took off. For some reason he felt more accepted now by the police, who had changed their opinion of Superman over the past few years. It was as if he wanted Superman to avoid the difficult part with the press and the higher ups who liked to blame Superman for everything wrong in Metropolis at the moment. With the influx of met human villains, they wanted simple answers and simple solutions and blaming it on the Justice League and vigilante heroes was one solution they liked. The public ate it up the blame game.

Maybe he was finally starting to made inroads. The gathered crowd was cheering as he left this time. It would be what both his fathers wanted for him. A smile crept across his face as he flew faster and faster finally reaching a speed he knew he couldn't be tracked and then heading back to his apartment.

JLJLJL

Clark settled down on the sofa and turned on the TV with the remote. On the TV the news channels were playing and replaying Superman's fight with Grundy. Depending upon what channel he watched they either condemned him or congratulated him for his actions. The Daily Planet cable news station gave Superman the best reports. He chalked that up to Lois. She may be mad at Clark Kent for his leaving the Daily Planet, but she still loved Superman as a news source. Lois Lane would always find Superman breaking news.

His cellphone rang. Clark reached over to the coffee table and answered it.

"_This is the Themysciran Embassy. Please hold for Princess Diana_," a female voice said.

Clark smiled and waited for Diana to come on the line. A few moments later he heard someone clear their throat from nerves even though they had their hand over the phone. Super hearing was a blessing and a curse.

"_Clark, this is Diana_," said Diana.

"This is a surprise," he said.

"_I wanted to call you to thank you for your piece on me that you wrote. It was a surprise_," she said.

"It's okay, Diana. I made nothing up. I just wrote what I knew about you," he said.

"_I enjoyed our dinner. Can we do it again_?" she asked.

Clark grinned then said, "I would love that."

"_How about tonight_?" she asked.

"Are you asking Clark or Kal-El?" he asked her.

"_I'd like to see them both_," she said with a laugh in her voice.

"Um, I don't have the budget of a successful man like a Steve Trevor or billionaire like Bruce Wayne, but I would love to take you out for a burger and a milkshake at my favorite place in Metropolis. How are you at dressing in disguise like I do as Clark?" he asked.

"_I've never tired it_," she said.

"Care to try?"

There was silence for a few moments then Clark heard what he wanted to hear, "_Where should I meet you_?"

"Ill give you the address and directions," he replied.

JLJLJL

Clark waited outside of the diner. It was nine o'clock and the Blue Moon Diner was located by the docks. Though, it wasn't the best area in the world, he was sure that Diana would be sage. She was Wonder Woman. Plus, outside of Smallville the diner had the best burgers and milkshakes he had tasted.

Scanning the area, he heard the footfall of high heels on cement. Focusing in on them, he estimated they were five blocks away then he used his telescopic vision to find Diana. She was dressed in jeans, a wool overcoat, turtleneck, a floppy hat, and glasses, not unlike his own. It brought a big smile to his face. He waited for her.

"Diana," he said as she approached him.

"Kal," she smiled.

He stood up straighter and returned the smile. Maybe tonight he could be Kal instead of Clark Kent or Kal-El. Kal was somewhere in between the two.

"The Blue Moon has the best double cheeseburger, spicy fries, and milkshakes in Metropolis. Are you ready for dinner?" he asked her.

"I am very hungry," she said.

"Good," he said then offered her his arm and then entered the Blue Moon Diner.

After getting seated at a booth, the waitress came over and offered them menus. Clark refused.

"I know what I want," he stated.

"Okay, what is it, honey?" asked the older waitress as Diana perused the menu.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, spicy fries, and a strawberry milkshake," he ordered.

The waitress looked at an pensive Diana, who put down the menu after thirty more seconds.

"I'll have the same except make my milkshake chocolate," she ordered.

"Milkshakes with the meal?"

"Yup," said Clark.

"Okay," she said then walked away.

Diana shifted in the booth and looked at Clark for a moment before speaking.

"I've talked to Dinah and she'd like you to patrol with several veteran leaguers just to get used to the way we do things," said Diana. "She really wants to be on the roster, even if it for emergencies only."

"Is this dinner about league business or friendship?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Friendship, I hope," she answered.

"I hope so, too," he said. "How about we let league business wait for another day?"

"Okay," she agreed then she offered him a smile.

"We can talk about our careers," he chuckled.

"Why do you laugh?" she asked.

"I'm a journalist trying to start a site and make money from it and you are an ambassador. I'm not in your league, princess," he said.

Her eyes narrowed and the first hint of anger reddened her cheeks.

"Don't call me princess, Kal," she warned him.

Clark smiled.

"What should I call you?" he asked teasingly.

"Diana."

"Diana," he repeated her name.

"Do you have many friends, Kal?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I have some who know me as one person and only very few who know me as Clark Kent and Superman," said Clark. "Do you have many friends?"

"I have my sisters and those I have met in the Patriarch world," she said.

"And they know you as Diana, Wonder Woman, and Princess Diana," explained Clark. "You are one person. I have never been one single person. I have always been a farm boy from the Midwest, an alien from a dead planet, and a hero with powers that people fear, even though I mean no harm."

"Well, with me you can be yourself, Kal. I accept you," said Diana.

"Thank you, Diana," he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bruce hated monitor duty for the Justice League. Be it at the Hall of Justice or on the Watchtower, the thought of spending a shift staring at screens and dispatching teams bored him. He'd rather be putting his detective skills to work finding away of putting Cobbelpot in prison for one of his many criminal ventures or tracking the newly escaped Harvey Dent. Yet, here he was staring satellite and CCTV feeds waiting to respond to a global crisis or metahumans breaking laws.

"Hey, Bats, anything brewing?" the Flash inquired after blurring into the monitoring room of the Hall of Justice.

"Humpf," Bruce grunted.

"Oh, I see we are in a good mood today. I was thinking of putting your name up for media liaison. I think you'd do a great job answering questions from reporters and putting on a dog and pony show," teased Flash.

"I can hurt you," stated Bruce.

"You'd have to catch me first," smiled the Flash, "and we know you can't do that."

"Don't test me, Flash," growled Bruce.

"What are you going to do - glare at me?" he asked.

"Don't push me too far or you'll regret it," warned Bruce.

"Ahh, you're not so tough," smiled the Flash.

With highly trained and quick reflexes, Bruce reached into his utility belt and threw a small cylinder at his feet. Before Flash could move his feet were encased in ice. Bruce got up from his seat and walked over to Flash, who was unable to move.

"I'm not so tough, huh?" Bruce asked him. "It will take you another three minutes to vibrate out of the ice. Do you know what I could do to you, Barry Allen?"

Flash's jaw opened. He stared at Bruce. Somehow Batman knew his identity. How in the hell did he ever figure it out?

"You know who I am," he said.

"Forensic scientist at Central City Police," he said.

An alarm went off at the monitoring station. Bruce moved over and answered it.

"J'onn, what is it?" he asked.

"We have a problem. Our outwardly directed sensors picked up a large meteor heading towards earth. It is five weeks away and it is a planet killer," J'onn told him in his usual calm manner.

"I'll have Dinah contact the US Government and UN to inform them about this," Bruce said, "then I'll gather an executive council together of Justice Leaguers. We need a plan of action and we need one now."

"I will gather all pertinent information to prepare for the meeting," said J'onn.

"Got it," Bruce said then he broke the connection.

Bruce looked over at Flash.

"Get out of the ice. We have work to do," said Bruce.

"Yes, sir," said Flash.

JLJLJL

Clark finished updating his and Cat's site then he saved it. Leaning back in his chair at his desk, he smelled the coffee that Cat was making. It was an Italian roast. She came out of his kitchen with two mugs of coffee and an expression on her face that said she was worried. Of course the world was worried because of the impending meteor on the way.

"I have links to the US Gov, UN, DOD, and Justice League. Each link leads to an article about the meteor and what plans are being made. I also have Emil writing an article about the meteor and potential ways to stop it," said Clark.

"Do you think the Justice League can stop this meteor, Clark?" asked Cat, as she handed him his coffee.

He took a sip. If they can't I will, he thought to himself.

"I guess we'll just have to have faith in the Justice League, Cat," said Clark. "They have succeeded in the past."

"I wish Superman was part of them. Now I trust him completely," she said.

Clark smiled at this. At first Cat hated Superman. He was an alien and couldn't be trusted, but now he was Metropolis' alien.

"You never know, Cat, he may get involved. It's early in the process yet," said Clark.

Cat sat down at the sofa and he turned his desk chair and looked at her.

"I'm glad about one thing, Clark and that we left the Daily Planet together and started our site," she said. "it's been nice to know that we make a good team and that our site has been doing better lately."

"Me, too, Cat," he replied.

"I got a call from Lois yesterday," she said shyly.

Cat knew that Clark had a crush on Lois at one time. She never understood why Lois preferred an egotist like Jonathan Carroll rather than Clark. He was sweeter, kinder, and his shyness and aloofness were just part of him.

"How is Lois?" asked Clark.

"She said she wished she had you as a reporter right now. Lois still thinks you are second only to her as a reporter," Cat said.

"Well, I get to report for us, Cat," he smiled.

"I'm glad about that, Clark."

Clark's smart phone rang. It was lying beside his laptop. He picked it up and answered it.

"Kent."

"_It's me, Wayne_," said Bruce. "_The league needs you_. _I think this qualifies as an emergency._"

"Where and when?" he asked.

"_The Watchtower and as soon as you can. We have a plan and you are part of it_," Bruce said then he hung up.

Clark put the phone down and looked over at Cat.

"A CI with some information. I'm going to have to get going," he said.

He stood up to emphasize that it was time to go. Cat stood up.

"I might be in and out a lot because of this meteor. It looks like I'm going to have to head off to DC for a few days to begin with, but I'll get us the best article on how the world was saved from the meteor," he stated.

"Should I upgrade the site while you are gone?" she asked.

"No, I can handle that," he smiled.

"I'd rather you be around during this crisis but I understand," Cat said.

She walked to Clark, got on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Cat then exited. Once she was gone, Clark stood up straight and then took off his glasses and tossed them on his desk. It was time for him to get to the Watchtower and help stop the meteor.

JLJLJL

Superman floated in space not far from the Watchtower. He wanted to soak up as much silence and solar radiation as he could beside joining the league. As he enjoyed the respite for his senses, Zatanna, Cassie, Stargirl, and Fire stared out the observation window at him. For several moments they stared in silence.

"Okay, I have to admit it - he's sexy," stated Zatanna.

"Caliente," added Fire.

"Wonder Woman knows him. She's sparred with him," Cassie said. "I wouldn't mind sparring with him."

"He's a little too old for me," stated Stargirl.

"Yeah, you prefer Nightwing, but I noticed he his eyes on Supergirl right now," smiled Cassie. "I like them more mature, though."

"Is that right, Wonder Girl?" Stargirl emphasized her code name.

Diana walked into the observatory and saw them staring at Kal. She thought it juvenile, though she had to admit that he did look like a Greek god in repose with his eyes close and floating there in space. Clearing her throat, she got everyone's attention.

"Zatanna, Dr. Fate needs you. He wants to develop a magical defense shield for whatever pieces of the meteor we miss," Diana stated. "Stargirl and Wonder Girl, you are supposed to be the Red Robin's group practicing rescue techniques, and, Fire, you are part of Blue Beetle's first response group."

They scattered leaving Diana alone in the observatory. She walked over to the observation widow and stared out at Superman. He appeared to be in a state of peace enjoying the void that was space. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and moved in a blue towards the Watchtower. Diana turned and headed towards the main conference room.

Superman was escorted into the conference room by chatty Booster Gold with Batman in tow.

"I'm from the future," Booster grinned. "I know things you don't. We should have a cup of coffee and a photo op together some day. Maybe I can fill you in on the future."

"Unless I change the future by snapping your neck," smiled Clark.

Booster almost tripped over his own feet. He execussed himself and hustled away. Bruce chuckled.

"You shut Booster Gold up, Clark," Bruce said with a smirk. "Your powers are growing on me."

"You help come up with this plan that I'm going to hear and you need my help with," inquired Clark.

"I had input," said Bruce.

"You trust the plan?" he asked Bruce.

"It has potential," said Bruce.

"You sound cautious," said Clark.

"I am always cautious," said Bruce.

They entered the conference room. Already seated around a circular table were John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Simon Baz, Supergirl, Shazam, J'onn J'onzz, Diana, and Captain Atom along with Dinah, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Ted Kord. Clark noticed Kara there and smiled at her. She was supposed to be still on Themyscira, but he guessed this was more important than training. They sat down on the two empty chairs. Dinah spoke.

"Thank you for coming, Superman," she started. "This is definitely an emergency. We have a plan to stop the meteor, but we need your participation for it to work."

"I'll do what needs to be done. The earth is in danger," he said.

"Ted explain," said Dinah.

The Blue Beetle, Ted Kord, had his mask off and he was reading a tablet. He put the tablet down and started to explain the plan to Clark.

"We plan on flying a large nuclear missile out to meet the meteor. You will take that missile, burrow into the middle of the meteor and plant the missile then once you are free from the meteor explode it. If we plant the missile correctly it should split the meteor into two large pieces with many hundred of smaller ones. Two teams will be formed to deal with the halves. These teams will change the trajectory of the meteor halves even more forcing the meteor to miss earth. Do you have a question?"

"Who will deal with the larger smaller ones?" he asked.

"Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Batman, and myself will try to destroy as many of them as possible as the first tier of defense. The second tier will be a magical barrier erected by several of our magical inclined members and lastly earth defenses such as the US, EU, Russia, and such," she said.

"Who did the math on this?" asked Clark.

"I did. Batman, Mister Terrific, Mister Miracle, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Power girl," answered Dinah.

"I'd like to run the numbers myself," Clark said.

"Are you qualified?" asked Ted Kord.

"Kal-El is the son of Jor-El, who was one of the greatest scientists Krypton ever knew. He would make the top geniuses of the world seem like grade schoolers. Kal-El is more than your equal. He just chooses not to indulge in the sciences too often."

"Go right ahead and run the numbers," said Hal Jordan, "but the question is will you take the damned missile to the meteor?"

"Even if I don't agree with them, I'll take the missile to the meteor," stated Clark.

Bruce smiled. He had a problem with the plan, but now that Clark had agreed he knew that even if the plan went wrong, he'd try to come up with a solution. Bruce was sure that the nuclear warhead wouldn't be enough to split the meteor into two equal pieces.

"Okay, after the meeting, Ted take Superman to the lab and let him see the math," she said. "We need to act on this. Our prep time and practice time is short."

"If needed I have access to an antimatter cannon that is more powerful than anything you have access on this planet," said Clark.

"Kryptonian technology," growled John Stewart.

"Yes, Kryptonian technology," replied Clark. "It is safely secured in my fortress."

"And protected by Kryptonian technology," added Kara.

Diana could sense an argument brewing with the Green Lanterns and the Kryptonians. She stood up.

"Now is not the time to bring up old arguments. We must be focused on the saving of this planet, our home," she demanded.

"The princess is right," said Clark. "This is my home and I will not let it be damaged."

"Good," growled Batman. "Let's get to work."

The meeting started to break up. Bruce leaned into Clark and whispered.

"I want a version of that cannon mounted to the Javelin I'll be flying. They have no plan B," he said.

"I have a smaller version that might work. We'll talk about it," said Clark.

"Good," said Bruce, who then stood up and strode out of the room.

Diana walked up to Clark, who slowly stood up.

"I am glad you joined this mission," she said.

"If you didn't call on me I would have attempted to stop the meteor by myself," he admitted.

"I think we'll work better as a team," she smiled.

Clark returned the smile.


End file.
